Senkou
by Taname7
Summary: Résumé: Alors qu'il revient d'une mission solo, coincé dans sa forme féminine, Naruto apprend qu'il est enceint et qu'il ne pourra pas retrouver son apparence tant qu'il restera dans cet état. SasuNaru. MPREG
1. Prolongue

**Genre:** Yaoi, POV Naruto principalement, Lemon, UR, MPREG.

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:** Alors qu'il revient d'une mission solo, coincé dans sa forme féminine, Naruto apprend qu'il est enceint et qu'il ne pourra pas retrouver son apparence tant qu'il restera dans cet état.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Ca y est, j'y suis. Après presque un mois d'écriture intensive, je me suis enfin décidée à commencer à poster cette fic. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire mais je suis proche de la fin. Alors, que dire. Pour commencer, pour ceux qui aiment les combat, l'aventure et tout ce qui va avec, vous risquez d'être déçu. C'est une fic légère, assez guimauve et bien plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu. Au départ, je voulais l'écrire en quatre chapitres et là j'en suis au seizième, c'est vous dire à quel point j'ai échoué lamentablement à ce niveau là. Pour le côté peu aventureux, l'histoire se déroule après la guerre et donc, le monde ninja est en paix, du coup, pas de grand méchant à tuer, pas de menace pesant sur nos héros préféré et pas de grand bouleversement à Konoha même si nos ninjas ne sont pas au chômage technique non plus. Si vous avez des remarques ou des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas et de même pour les suggestions. Même si la fic est déjà presque clôturée, je ne suis pas contre quelques petits changement, à condition que cela ne change pas la trame principale de l'histoire. Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dis. J'espère que ca vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les faute d'orthographe s'il y a, n'ayant pas de Béta. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue.**

Naruto était en retard. Cette mission ne devait durer qu'un mois et cela en faisait déjà un et demi qu'il était partit. Il arriva devant le bureau de Tsunade et frappa à la porte, nerveux. Ça n'allait pas bien se passer, il en était certain.

**\- Entrez! (1)**

Il entra, calme pour une fois. Trop calme d'ailleurs pour que cela paraisse normal et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard surprit de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère.

**\- Naruto?  
\- Désolé Ba-chan. Je sais, je suis en retard mais j'ai remplis ma mission comme il se doit.  
-... Tu as deux semaines de retard et... Naruto, pourquoi es-tu encore sous sexy-méta?**

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

**\- Je...Je n'arrive pas à l'annuler...**

C'était, en partie, pour cette raison qu'il avait tant de retard. Le retour de la mission ne c'était pas fait sans embuche et se battre dans ce corps lui était difficile. Oh, il y avait bien une autre raison mais celle-là, il ne pouvait pas en parler, même pas à son Hokage.

**\- Tu n'arrives pas à l'annuler...**

Tsunade soupira, se tenant l'arête du nez. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu inventer cette fois. Elle en était sure, elle finirait par avoir des cheveux gris malgré sa technique lui assurant une jeune apparence. **(2)**

**\- Bien... Viens avec moi. Je vais t'examiner pour voir ce qui cloche.**

Elle se leva et prit la sortie de son bureau, emmenant Naruto jusqu'à une salle médicale, l'invitant à s'allonger sur le banc s'y trouvant. Il s'exécuta, attendant sagement qu'elle finisse, la regardant se concentrer. Il tiqua en la voyant froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son ventre. Que se passait-il ? Le sceau de Kurama avait-il bougé ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, le démon renard n'était plus une menace après tout mais alors, pourquoi semblait-elle si... perturbée?

**-Ba-chan?  
\- Chut! Laisse-moi me concentrer...**

Se concentrer, se concentrer, c'était bien beau mais en attendant, lui il commençait à paniquer en la voyant insister au niveau de son sceau. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux, les posant sur son visage. Pourquoi diable la regardait-il ainsi? Pourquoi palissait-elle a vu d'œil? Bon dieu mais que se passait-il?

**\- Ba-chan... si tu ne me dis rien, je vais finir par paniquer...**

Tsunade se reprit mais resta perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était normalement impossible mais elle avait appris, avec Naruto, que rien ne l'était vraiment.

**\- Naruto... est-ce que...**

Elle hésita. Après tout, ce n'était pas une question facile à poser et plutôt personnelle. Elle soupira avant de se lancer. Adviendra que pourra.

**\- Est ce que tu as eu des rapports sexuels sous cette forme pendant ta mission?  
\- Hein? (3) **

Naruto fut pris au dépourvu par la question, se redressant brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu? Tsunade était-elle en train de lui demander s'il avait couché avec quelqu'un? Il écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge pivoine, bégayant des paroles totalement incompréhensible, n'ayant jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie.

**\- Je... Euh ben... c'est que... quoi ? Pour...pourquoi vous me demandez ça? C'est... personnel ça et...et...(4) **

Mon dieu... mais comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il vit Tsunade soupirer.

**\- Alors, oui ou non?**

Il se tortilla légèrement, jouant avec ses doigts, ses rougeurs se faisant plus prononcées.

**\- Et bien...je...je...o-oui.  
\- Avec un autre homme?**

Il battit des records de rougeur, dépassant de loin les plus belles expressions gênées d'Hinata.

**\- Euuuh...o-oui...**

L'Hokage poussa un soupire lasse, se prenant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts une nouvelle fois. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça?

**\- Bon... écoute. Tu n'arrives pas à annuler le sexy-méta parce que ton flux de chakra est perturbé.  
\- Oh... et il est perturbé par quoi? On peut faire quelque chose? Je ne vais pas rester comme ça quand même ?  
\- Et bien... Non, tu ne resteras pas comme ça. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment... ou du moins pas sans ton accord mais si je ne fais rien, tu reprendras ta forme masculine dans, plus ou moins, huit mois.  
\- QUOI?! HUIT MOIS? Mais...Ba-chan... explique moi... (5)  
\- Ça ne va pas être facile à entendre pour toi... C'est... comment dire... atypique comme…  
\- Ba-chan, arrête de tourner autour du pot!**

Elle soupira, regardant Naruto avec inquiétude, espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas trop mal à ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

**\- Tu es... enceint...** **(6)**

** A suivre...**

* * *

(1)**Mizu:** Ou sortez... Je sais, c'est moi qui dois sortir..._  
_**Tana:** ...huhuhu. Tu vas pouvoir me la faire souvent celle-là XD  
(2) **Mizu: **Ah ça je confirme, notre Naru il peut être très lourd à ses heures perdues… xD  
**Tana: **C'est vrai mais on l'aime tellement qu'on lui pardonne u_u  
(3) **Mizu: **Bug, arrêt sur image. Je crois que nous avons perdu Naru-chan…  
**Tana: **Mon dieu, j'ai fais de Naruto quelqu'un de prude. Shame on me!  
(4) **Mizu: **Je pense qu'il doit concurrencer la tomate mûre là mdr.  
**Tana: **Hinata, sors de ce corps! OoO  
(5) **Mizu:** un tympan en moins, un  
**Tana: **Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Tsunade qui gueule... XD  
(6) **Mizu:** OMG, un mini Naruto ? Le village court à sa perte… Mais bon, cela ne changera pas du blondinet national…_  
_**Tana: **Huhuhu... t'imagine s'il en fait une ribambelle?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà pour le prologue. Il est court, je sais mais je vous rassure, les chapitres seront bien plus long. ( le double, voir plus pour certains.) Pour la suite, je ne vais pas mettre de délais parce que, de toute façon, je les respecte jamais mais je compte bien poster de façon régulière. Je ne vous ferais jamais attendre un mois pour un chapitre, par exemple. Comme dit plus haut, pour les critiques et suggestions, n'hésiter pas, je suis ouverte à toute proposition et puis, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre. ^^

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à ma Beta, Mizu Fullbuster pour sa correction et sa petite touche d'humour perso ;)**


	2. Chapter un

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Guest, miss et Coconut****: **Merci pour vos review. Ca fait plaisir et voici la suite.^^

**hinomegami**: Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir prit la peine de m'écrire une review avec critique constructive. Ca peut paraître bête mais ce sont les reviews que je préfère. Je tiens compte de tes remarques bien entendu mais ne pourrais pas m'adapter à toutes tes demandes pour cette fic, l'écriture étant déjà trop avancée. Ca sera pour les prochaines ;) Pour le côté OOC des personnages, j'essaie de respecter au maximum les traits de caractères principaux mais, compte tenu du sujet de l'histoire et du fait que les personnages on grandit et donc évolué, ils seront forcement différents. Encore merci et n'hésite pas à commenter la suite et à relever ce qui te semble critiquable. Ca ne sera pas en vain.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le chapitre un de ma fic. J'ai été prise d'un gros doute avant de le poster, trouver que mon histoire partait trop loin, s'éparpillait. J'ai hésité à réécrire presque toute l'histoire mais au final, je suis revenue sur le premier jet. Je réécris quand même quelques passage mais rien qui ne change vraiment l'histoire. J'espère avoir pris la bonne décision et que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :D

* * *

**Chapitre un.**

**POV Naruto.**

**\- Tu es... enceint...**

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire? C'est une blague hein? Hahaha... Ba-chan... elle a vraiment le sens de l'humour. Moi, enceint...Comme si c'était possible.

**\- Très drôle, Ba-chan... Non mais sérieusement, j'ai quoi...  
\- Je suis sérieuse, Naruto. Ton flux de chakra est perturbé à cause du fœtus.  
\- Ahahaha mais oui, mais oui...allez Ba-chan, dis-moi. Je vais vraiment finir par flipper.  
\- ...**

Ok... Elle ne plaisante pas apparemment et là, je dois être plus pâle que Sai lui-même. Enceint... moi? Comment?

**\- Co...Comment...(1)**  
**\- Je ne sais pas. Ton sexy-méta doit-être plus aboutit grâce au chakra de Kyubi... je suppose.**

...Kurama... J'écarquille les yeux avant de sentir ma tête tourner, une vague de panique me traverser et... je ne me sens pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour ne plus être considéré comme un monstre, un démon et voilà que je me retrouve enceint... moi... un mec... Que va-t-on penser de cet enfant ? Je ne veux pas faire vivre ça à quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins à ma descendance.

**\- Ba...Ba-chan je...je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas...  
\- Chuut, gamin... Calme-toi.  
\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! MAIS...  
\- Je sais... ce n'est pas facile à assimiler mais laisse-toi du temps, d'accord ? Laisse-toi quelques jours avant de prendre la moindre décision. Rentre chez toi, repose toi et écrit ton rapport. Quand tu me le ramèneras, on en rediscutera si tu veux.  
\- H...hm...Oui...  
\- Bien. Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Et... ne t'inquiète pas, hein... Tes amis et moi-même sommes là pour te soutenir.**

Je suis un peu rassuré par ses paroles, me calmant doucement. Elle a raison. Il faut que je me repose et que je réfléchisse à tout ça tranquillement.

**\- Oh... Au fait, Naruto, qui est le père de cet enfant ?**

Et là, ma respiration se coupe et mon cœur s'emballe alors que je regarde Tsunade, mes yeux montrant certainement mon trouble. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre ? Je ne peux pas lui dire. Qu'en penserait-elle ? Comprendrait-elle seulement ? Face à mon silence, elle fronce les sourcils avant de soupirer.

**\- On en reparlera plus tard...  
\- Hm...**

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce et moi je reste là, incapable de bouger, essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Que vais-je faire ? Je n'en sais rien. Un enfant, ce n'est pas rien quand même, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités et surtout, pourrais-je le protéger ? L'enfant du Jinchûriki de Kyubi... Il me faudra être fort pour lui épargner ce que j'ai vécu. Après de longues minutes, je me lève et prend la direction de mon appartement. J'ai besoin de repos.

* * *

Je me réveille alors qu'il fait encore sombre. J'ai du mal à me resituer. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fini ma mission et je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je me redresse, me sentant vaseux avant de me lever rapidement et de filler jusqu'aux toilettes, sentant mon ventre se tordre alors que ma bile remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. C'est douloureux, mon ventre étant vide. Je me redresse, les yeux humides avant de me rincer la bouche et d'aller me laver les dents. Ca fait plusieurs jours que ça dure. Je ne m'étais pas inquiété plus que ça, mettant cela sur le compte d'une utilisation prolongée du sexy-méta mais maintenant que je sais exactement d'où ça vient, je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? De dégout ? Non... d'appréhension ? Certainement mais surtout, de peur. J'ai peur... vraiment.

Là, tout de suite, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, qu'il me rassure et me dise que tout va bien se passer, qu'il me soutienne mais je suis seul face à ce bébé... bébé qui va naître dans huit mois.

**\- Quel serait ta réaction si tu étais au courant, hein, Sasuke ? (2)**

Je soupire, ressort de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais il faut que je mange quelque chose. Je me prépare des ramens instantanés et mange avant d'entendre frapper à ma porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte, un sourire venant fleurir sur mes lèvres en me retrouvant face à Sakura.

**\- Bonjour, Sakura-chan.**

Elle me regarde bizarrement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

**\- Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?  
\- Naruto... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es...?**

Elle laisse sa question en suspens tout en faisant voyager son regard sur moi alors que je lève un sourcil. Je bats des paupières et... ah oui, merde! J'avais oublié. Je suis vraiment mal réveillé. Je passe une main nerveuse à l'arrière de mon crâne.

**\- Héhé... un petit souci avec mon chakra. Rien de grave selon Tsunade ba-chan...  
\- Ah... d'accord et t'es coincé sous cette forme alors?  
\- Oui, c'est ça...**

Elle fronce les sourcils et je peux lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle est comme ça, Sakura, toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je lui offre un grand sourire pour la rassurer et cela semble fonctionner vu qu'elle se détend un peu, me rendant la grimace.

**\- Tsunade-sama m'a prévenue ce matin que tu étais rentré hier. Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas venu me voir.**

C'est vrai qu'on a pris cette habitude tous les deux. Lorsque l'un de nous rentre d'une mission solo, la première chose à faire est de venir rassurer l'autre. Nous sommes devenus très proches Sakura et moi alors, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous inquiétons toujours de trop dans ces moments-là.

Je l'invite à entrer et elle s'installe sur une chaise, dans ma petite pièce à vivre, me remerciant. Je ferme la porte et lui propose à boire avant de la rejoindre, m'installant face à elle.

**\- Pardon de ne pas être venu hier, Sakura-chan. J'étais vraiment épuisé et je viens juste de me réveiller alors...(3)**  
**\- Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tsunade-sama m'a expliquée que ta mission avait été éprouvante.**

La mission, pas vraiment, le retour, par contre...Et là, je réalise. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Sakura à un moment ou à un autre. De plus, c'est certainement la personne la plus à même de m'aider à y voir plus clair et aussi la seule à être au courant de mes sentiments. C'est même elle qui m'a fait réaliser que je l'aimais. Je soupire alors qu'elle relève la tête vers moi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien.

**\- Naruto?  
\- ... Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose mais... Ça doit strictement rester entre nous. Même Ba-chan n'est pas au courant de tout.**

Elle prend une mine soucieuse en me voyant si sérieux.

**\- Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance...**

Oui, je le sais alors je me lance, lui expliquant tout.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Naruto était sur cette mission. Elle n'était pas facile. Se fondre dans la masse, sous sa forme féminine, afin de récolter des informations sur des mercenaires sévissant dans la région était plus fatiguant que prévu. Il devait voyager d'un petit village à un autre, trainer parfois, dans des lieux peu recommandable et, sérieusement, est ce que tous les hommes étaient si pervers ?_

_Il était fatigué oui, quittant un village pour en rejoindre un autre et, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir souffler un peu sur le chemin, une ombre apparut devant lui. Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'il le croise ici, par hasard alors qu'il l'avait cherché tant d'années sans jamais le trouver._

**_\- ...Sasuke...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je te retourne la question... Dobe. _**

_Le susnommé fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentit un frisson traverser son corps. Il l'avait cherché si ardemment, son désir de le ramener à Konoha n'ayant jamais faiblit. C'est cela qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Sakura. Alors qu'elle s'était faite une raison, lui ne démordait pas alors elle lui avait posé la question. Que ressentait-il pour son rival exactement ? Il lui avait fallu du temps pour répondre à cette question mais quand ce fut fait, il comprit. Oui, il l'aimait. Il était, pour lui, bien plus qu'un frère._

_Alors que Naruto était plongé dans ses réflexions, son regard perdu dans celui, sombre de la silhouette lui faisant face, celle-ci s'élança jusqu'à lui, amorçant un combat violent. Ils échangèrent des coups de plus en plus brutaux, aucun ne lâchant de terrain à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne finissent, l'un face à l'autre, leurs regards liés, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Dans un premier temps, aucun d'eux ne bougea, le silence régnant, seul le bruit de leurs respirations et le crissement du métal du sabre de l'Uchiha et du kunaï de l'Uzumaki résonnant dans la forêt. Leurs cœurs battaient fortement dans leurs poitrines et c'est lorsqu'un vol d'oiseaux vint rompre l'étrangeté de la scène que Sasuke empoigna le col de Naruto. Il écarta leurs armes d'un mouvement ample de son sabre et l'attira à lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux, intense, presque aussi violent que leur précédent combat._

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux, son cœur accélérant encore, semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine avant qu'il ne réponde à l'échange._

_C'est ainsi que, une chose en entrainant une autre, ils finirent unis, nu l'un contre l'autre, leurs désirs pour seul moteur. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, se donnant l'un à l'autre avec force mais aussi avec tendresse et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus._

_Naruto se sentait tellement heureux, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil quelques heures plus tard, de nouveau seul._

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

**\- Wouaw...mais... c'est génial ça, Naruto. Ça veut dire que tes sentiments sont partagés, non?  
\- Hm...Je n'en suis pas si sûr et puis, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. Lorsqu'on a...enfin, tu sais quoi... On l'a fait alors que j'étais sous ma forme normale mais aussi sous celle-ci...**

Alors que je suis rouge de gêne, elle me regarde avec ébahissement.

**\- Et ben, je ne vous aurais pas cru comme ça...  
\- Sakura!**

Elle se met à rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement, fronçant les sourcils.

**\- C'est pour ça que tu es coincé sous cette forme ?**

Je la regarde, hésitant encore un peu à lui dire avant de finir par me lancer.

**\- Oui, en quelque sorte... en fait, si je n'arrive pas à annuler ma technique c'est parce que je suis...**

Je prends une grande inspiration, plongeant un regard sérieux dans le sien.

**\- ...enceint.(4)**

Voilà, c'est dit. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Elle me regarde, incrédule, riant, pensant surement à une blague avant que son rire ne devienne nerveux en me voyant si sérieux. Elle finit par écarquiller les yeux.

**\- Tu...tu es sérieux ?(5)**

J'hoche la tête et me lève, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce tout en tortillant mes doigts les uns dans les autres. Je sens le regard de Sakura me suivre, me rendant plus nerveux encore. Je m'arrête et reporte mon attention sur elle, mon regard devant exprimer toute ma détresse.

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sakura. Je...Comment je vais faire pour élever un enfant alors que j'arrive à peine à prendre soin de moi et puis... j'ai peur qu'il soit considéré comme... comme une erreur... un monstre... comme moi.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide, Naruto! Ça fait longtemps que plus personne ne te vois comme ça. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Quoi que tu décides, je suis certaine que tu ferais un père formidable...enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire... une mère ? (6)**  
**\- Hey!**

Elle se met à rire joyeusement et cela me détend. Je ne regrette pas de lui en avoir parlé. Je me sens plus... plus serein.

**\- Par contre, tu devrais le dire à Tsunade-sama... qui est le père, je veux dire. Tu auras besoin de son soutien si... enfin... tu sais, il est possible qu'il développe le Sharingan...**

Je regarde Sakura avec... Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais il y a peu de chance que je puisse garder cela secret éternellement. Je soupire.

**\- Et comment je m'y prends ? Je ne vais pas aller la voir et lui dire " Hey, Ba-chan, au fait, le père c'est Sasuke. C'est avec lui que je me suis envoyé en l'air en plein milieu de la mission." Même s'il nous a aidés durant la guerre des shinobi, il ne reste pas moins un nukenin.  
\- Je sais mais tu devrais lui dire quand même.**

Je la vois réfléchir avec intensité avant de me sourire.

**\- J'ai une idée. Tu dois encore faire ton rapport, n'est-ce pas? Précise dans celui-ci que tu as croisé Sasuke et que vous avez livré un combat. Je suis sûre que se sera plus facile de lui dire ensuite. J'ai quand même du mal à l'avaler... toi, enceint...**

Et moi donc...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit? Je grogne, emmitouflé dans ma couette, encore à moitié endormi. J'ai froid et j'entends un bruit, comme si l'on frappait à une porte, à ma porte. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me réveiller brusquement, ouvrant les yeux.

**\- NARUTOOO! OUVRE. JE SAIS QUE T'ES LÀ!**

Je grogne une nouvelle fois, passant une main sur mon visage avant de me lever et d'enfiler de quoi me couvrir correctement. Je me sens nauséeux mais n'y prête pas attention, allant ouvrir.

**\- Hmm... Kiba. Pourquoi tu cries comme ça, devant chez moi?  
\- Ah ba, quand même! Tsunade-sama te demande. C'est urgent d'après ce que j'ai compris.**

Il me regarde de haut en bas avant de sourire avec...malice? Non perversité, carrément.

**\- Tu devrais faire ton sexy-méta plus souvent. T'es canon comme ça.  
\- Crétin...  
\- Tsunade-sama m'a dit que tu étais coincé sous cette forme...**

Il agrandit son sourire et entre, s'approchant de moi alors que je tente vainement de sortir de mon état semi-comateux.

**\- Hm, ouais...**

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il passe un bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui.

**\- Il n'y a pas à dire. T'es déjà pas mal à la base mais là...t'es carrément canon.  
\- Kiba... arrête un peu...**

Je m'écarte de lui, me défaisant de son étreinte en soupirant. Kiba est toujours comme ça avec moi depuis quelques temps. Il m'a appris qu'il était bi et... intéressé aussi et j'ai eu beau lui dire que ce n'étais pas mon cas, ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer inlassablement.**(7) **

Il se met à rire légèrement, plongeant un regard malicieux dans le mien.

**\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je te taquine... Mais bon, tu sais que si tu changes d'avis...  
\- Oui, je sais... mais ça ne risque pas d'a-**

Et là je m'arrête et plaque une main sur ma bouche, courant jusqu'aux toilettes, vomissant comme chaque matin depuis maintenant une bonne semaine. Je ressors après m'être lavé les dents, le teint pâle mais mieux réveillé.

**\- Ba dis-moi... tu ne serais pas malade toi, par hasard ? (8)**  
**\- Pas vraiment... Bon, je vais me préparer et j'arrive.**

* * *

Je me tiens devant le bureau de la vieille, encore un peu brumeux alors qu'elle vient de faire sortir Kiba.

**\- J'ai lu ton rapport et je suis plutôt surprise de ce que j'y ai trouvé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais croisée Uchiha Sasuke lorsque tu es rentré de ta mission ?**

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le préciser dans mon rapport. Je soupire avant de la regarder, las. Je ne dois pas avoir meilleur mine que Shikamaru dans ses jours où sa flemmardise est à son comble.

**\- Parce que je n'étais pas sûr que j'allais te le dire...  
\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Oui...**

Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa voix s'élève et me vrille les tympans alors qu'elle commence à me faire la morale sur ce qu'encoure un ninja lorsqu'il dissimule des informations cruciales et j'en passe. J'attends qu'elle se calme. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas lui faire entendre raison.

**\- ... et j'espère que tu ne penseras plus jamais à faire une chose pareil! Bon, maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'explique plus en détail ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je l'ai croisé, on s'est battu, il est repartit, voilà.**

Elle plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils, pas convaincue.

**\- Et tu n'as pas cherché à le retenir?  
\- ... comme d'habitude...  
\- Tu me cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je compte bien le découvrir et je vais commencer par envoyer une équipe ANBU sur place. Peut-être aurons-nous une piste pour le retrouver.  
\- Hm...**

Elle tique. Normal, je l'ai habituée à toujours faire une scène pour faire partie de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Sasuke, or là, je ne bronche pas. A quoi bon ? Je sais qu'ils ne trouveront rien.

**\- Bon, vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir m'en dire plus, passons à un autre sujet.**

Elle s'adoucit, changeant de posture sur son siège, passant de l'Hokage fière et autoritaire à la femme que je connais comme ma grand-mère de cœur.

**\- Tu as pris une décision concernant le bébé ?  
\- Je...je ne suis pas encore sur de ce que je veux... Dans l'absolu, j'ai envie de le garder mais... j'ai peur qu'il soit isolé comme je l'étais lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne veux pas de ça pour lui. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur pour élever un enfant seul.**

Elle m'écoute attentivement avant de sourire doucement, une grande confiance se lisant dans son regard.

**\- Moi je pense que tu seras à la hauteur. De plus, tu es vu comme un héros pour la plupart des gens ici alors je suis certaine que cet enfant aura la considération de tous. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que tu t'inquiétais encore de ça.  
\- Je m'en inquiéterais tant que les vieux croûtons du conseil me verront comme un danger pour le village et, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour celui-ci, ils n'ont toujours pas revu leur jugement.  
\- C'est vrai... Ils sont butés et stupides et ne changeront pas, je le crains mais... ils ne pourront rien faire contre mon avis et celui du reste du village.  
\- Hm...**

J'ai envie de la croire mais je sais aussi de quoi ils sont capables pour arriver à leur fin. En même temps, plus le temps passe et plus le désir de garder cet enfant se fait grand. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, un soupir m'échappant. Oui, j'aimerais le garder parce qu'après tout, c'est tout ce que j'ai de lui. Cet enfant est la preuve, qu'un jour, Sasuke m'a aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

**\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Je crois que... je vais le garder.**

Elle sourit, contente certainement avant de se lever et... hein? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Oï, j'étouffe là! Elle me serre dans ses bras, mon visage se retrouvant face à son imposante poitrine. Je me débats et elle me lâche avant de rire légèrement.

**\- Félicitation, Naruto. Je suis certaine que tu feras un très bon père... et une très bonne mère aussi.(9)**

Et la voilà qui éclate de rire. Hahaha... très drôle. Je devrais me sentir vexé mais au lieu de ça, je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres avant de le perdre sous sa prochaine question.

**\- Maintenant, dis-moi qui est le père.**

**\- Naruto, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne me répondras pas! Je veux savoir qui a réussi à te séduire suffisamment pour en arriver là et cela, en moins d'un mois.**

Elle me fait un sourire malicieux, plongeant son regard dans le mien alors que je rougis légèrement. Si elle savait.

**\- Mais quand même, ça fait beaucoup de chose en une mission. Tu rencontres l'Uchiha et tu reviens enceint. Non franchement c'est...(10)**

Mon regard est toujours rivé dans le sien, mes rougeurs s'accentuant un peu plus alors que je ne dis toujours rien. Elle s'est arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase. A-t-elle compris ? Elle plisse les yeux, tentant certainement de lire en moi avant de les écarquiller.

**\- Oh non... Naruto, dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui.  
\- ...**

Je détourne le regard. Elle a compris. Sakura avait raison mais je ne suis toujours pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée de la mettre au courant.

**\- Comment est-ce possible? De tous il a fallu que tu le choisisses lui ? Mon dieu, Naruto mais où avais-tu la tête ? Tu as couché avec un nukenin et, en plus, tu reviens avec sa future progéniture. Si le conseil apprend ça, là oui, ils ne vont pas te louper. J'aurais dû me douter que cette obsession que tu as toujours eue pour lui avait une signification plus profonde que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.**

Je reste toujours silencieux, ayant juste froncé les sourcils alors qu'elle écarquille une nouvelle fois les yeux, les posant sur moi à nouveau.

**\- Tu...tu es amoureux de lui...**

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une constatation que je ne cherche même pas à réfuter. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me toucher comme il l'a fait si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

**\- Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer une chose pareille...  
\- Ba-chan, je...  
\- Non! Surtout, tu ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien savoir là tout de suite. Bordel, Naruto mais tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves?(11)**  
**\- Oui...**

**A suivre...**

* * *

(1) **Mizu:** Naruto, tu n'as jamais eu de cours d'éducation sexuelle ? Oh la barbe. Demande à Iruka :)  
**Tana:** Mouahaha... Je l'imagine bien aller lui demander tiens.  
(2) **Mizu:** Un grand sourire ? Non, peut-être pas...  
**Tana: **Oula t'as peur toi XD Franchement Sasuke avec un grand sourire, c'est flippant TxT  
(3) **Mizu:** Et la marmotte, elle plie le chocolat dans le papier…  
**Tana: **Bon okay, il a oublié mais il a des circonstances atténuantes non? °°  
(4) **Mizu:** C'est bien Naru, tu as avoué.  
**Tana:** Quand tu dis ca, on dirait qu'il a commit un crime T.T  
(5) **Mizu:** Non, non, c'est pour faire plaisir au voisin que je reste en femme -_-'  
**Tana: **J'espère que son voisin ce n'est pas Kakashi ou pire Jiraya. XD  
(6) **Mizu:** Ouch, la dure vérité  
**Tana:** Ca lui apprendra a avoir créé une tel technique. Combien de fois Iruka-sensei ne lui a pas dit que c'était pas bien. u_u  
(7) **Mizu: **Oh, Kiba, petit cachotier… Vas donc voir Neji ^^ Ou Gaara, mais lui, il est à moi. Eh oui, je suis un bêta possessive ^^  
**Tana: **O.o Gaara avec Kiba? Mouarf, c'est bizarre. .  
(8) **Mizu: **Quel sens de l'observation !  
**Tana: **XD  
(9) **Mizu: **Deuxième couche… Navrée pour toi Naru-chan.  
**Tana: **Au risque de me répéter: Ca lui apprendre de créer une tel technique u_u"  
(10) **Mizu: **Ah, on sent la petite lumière qui s'allume là ^^  
**Tana: **Héhé. Vieille mais pas encore sénile la Tsunade!  
(11)**Mizu: **Bah un peu que oui à mon avis ^^  
**Tana: **Oh ba tu sais, avec Naru, on ne sait jamais. u_u"

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre un. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.******Encore merci à ma Beta Mizu Fullbuster.** A plus tard, pour la suite. ^^**


	3. Chapter deux

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux.**

**\- Narutooo...****  
****\- Oui, j'arrive...**

Ça, c'est Sakura. Depuis que je suis enceint, elle vient me voir tous les jours pour être sûre que je me nourris d'autre chose que de ramens et que je me repose correctement. Je suis à six mois de grossesse maintenant et ça devient difficile de le cacher. D'ailleurs certains de nos amis le savent maintenant. Tout d'abord, il y a eu Hinata, qui possédait le Byakugan, une arme bien trop perspicace. Puis ce fut Kiba qui, à force de me coller tout le temps, a finit par s'en rendre compte. J'ai été étonné de sa réaction. Il a été très surpris, voir choqué même mais après, il m'a félicité et c'est proposé pour m'aider si j'en avais besoin. Je le soupçonne d'avoir une idée derrière la tête mais soit. Shikamaru aussi, je n'ai pas réussi à lui cacher bien longtemps avec son QI de fou furieux. A vrai dire, il sait aussi qui est le père même si je ne lui ai pas confirmé quand il m'a posé la question.

Les autres se posent pas mal de questions, à commencer par le mystère qui plane autour de mon sexy-méta. Six mois, c'est vrai que c'est long et j'ai même surpris Ino à faire des recherches pour trouver une solution à mon problème qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Je pense qu'elle m'en voudra un peu quand elle comprendra ce qui se passe.

J'enfile un kimono (parce que oui, j'ai changé mes habitudes vestimentaires du coup. C'est que je rentre plus vraiment dans mes magnifiques combinaisons orange) et vais ouvrir la porte, souriant à mon amie avec entrain.

**\- Oh mon dieu... Tu es resplendissante comme ça. La grossesse te va vraiment bien.(1) **

Je ris un peu sous ses paroles, remarquant qu'elle a utilisé le féminin pour me désigner. Au début, ça me vexait mais maintenant, je m'y suis habitué. Et puis, ça fait six mois que je suis une femme quand même.

**\- Merci, Sakura. Allez, entre...**

Elle s'exécute, allant directement jusqu'à la cuisine. Je vous avais dit qu'elle surveillait mon alimentation ? A vrai dire, elle ne fait pas que ça. Régulièrement, elle me cuisine carrément mon repas et... parfois, il faut avoir du courage pour manger ce qu'elle prépare. Oh oui, c'est excellent pour la santé mais pour le palais, j'en suis moins sûr. Je la suis donc et la regarde faire, me rassurant de la voir utiliser des ingrédients qui semblent bien s'accorder.

Sakura est un vrai soutient dans cette épreuve et je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir avec moi. Bien que je me sente bien pour le moment, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. J'ai eu des gros moments de déprimes, des moments de doute aussi. D'après elle, c'est à cause des hormones mais le savoir ne rend pas la chose plus facile sans oublier que porter un enfant est fatiguant, surtout dans mon cas. Entre le sexy-méta et le bébé qui me prennent du chakra tous les deux, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une réserve presque inépuisable grâce à Kurama. J'aurais voulu que Sasuke soit là, avec moi, pour me soutenir comme le fait ma meilleure amie mais j'évite d'y penser. Penser à Sasuke fait...mal.**(2)**

**\- Ca va, aujourd'hui? Pas trop fatiguée ?****  
****\- Non. Ca fait quelques jours que je me sens vraiment bien.  
\- Parfait et tu ne stress pas de trop pour cet après-midi?**

Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis convoqué par le conseil. Ils ne m'ont pas précisé pour quoi mais je m'en doute. Je l'avais dit à Ba-chan que ça allait être difficile avec eux.

**\- Non, ça va. Je ne compte pas les laisser décider quoi que ce soit concernant mon bébé de toute façon.****  
****\- Je te reconnais bien là!**

Elle m'offre un grand sourire et un regard entendu. Elle me soutiendra du mieux qu'elle peut, je le sais.

Après une bonne demi-heure, elle nous sert une assiette chacun et les dépose sur la table, fière d'elle. Pour une fois, l'aspect du plat ne semble pas suspect.

**\- Tiens, avale-moi ça. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer cette fois.****  
****\- Merci, Sakura-chan.**

J'espère que c'est mangeable. Je ne voudrais pas arriver devant le conseil avec des nausées et le teint verdâtre.

* * *

**\- Nous sommes réuni ici afin d'évaluer les risques potentiels que pourrait entrainer l'état actuel d'Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchûriki de Kyubi. État qu'il nous a fallu deviner, je tiens à le préciser.**

C'est parfaitement ridicule. On perd tous notre temps. Franchement, ils pensent quoi là, que je vais attaquer le village à moi tout seul en étant enceint jusqu'au cou ?**(3)**Le vieux qui s'est mis à raconter toutes ses conneries regarde Tsunade avec insistance, l'accusant certainement de ne pas les avoir prévenus plus tôt de mon "_état_" comme ils disent.

Je me retrouve donc dans une grande salle, face aux membres du conseil et à Ba-chan, installé comme si j'étais sur le point de me faire juger d'avoir commis un crime.

**\- Bien, Monsieur Uzumaki...****  
****\- Oui ?****  
****\- Tout d'abord, sachez que nos décisions seront uniquement prises afin de protéger le village avant toute chose.**

Ben voyons. Cette excuse, ils nous la serve à toutes les sauces. Même pour justifier l'extermination du clan Uchiha, ils nous l'ont sortie.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les jutsu de transformation ne permettent pas, en temps normal, aux hommes d'enfanter...(4)  
\- J'en suis conscient, oui.**

Ca y est, je sais déjà ou cette discussion va nous mener et je n'aime pas ça.

**\- Dans ce cas, vous savez également qu'il est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas eu l'intervention de Kyubi en ce qui concerne votre état...****  
****\- Kurama...****  
****\- Pardon ?****  
****\- Il s'appelle Kurama.****  
****\- Cela n'est pas important, je...****  
****\- Si ça l'est. Je tiens à vous rappeler que si le village et ses habitants vivent maintenant en paix c'est, en partie, grâce à lui alors le minimum serait que vous lui témoignez un peu de respect.(5) **

Je sens que Kurama jubile sous mes paroles. Pour une fois que je demande qu'on le respecte, je le comprends et puis ça à l'air de le faire marrer. Il est comme moi, il n'aime pas les vieux du conseil.

**\- Sale petit...**

Ça c'est la vieille Koharu. Elle me déteste plus encore que les autres mais ce n'est pas grave, je le lui rends bien. Homura, le vieux qui parle depuis tout à l'heure, l'empêche de finir sa phrase. Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire. Con ? Démon ? Monstre ? Bof, rien de bien agréable en tout cas.

**\- Gardons notre calme. Donc, nous sommes d'accord que votre état n'est possible que parce que Kurama est intervenu...****  
****\- Et bien... je suppose, oui.**

Et alors ? Ils ne vont pas me faire le coup de me sortir que Kurama a fait exprès de me faire tomber enceint pour que je mette au monde un monstre ? Si ? Non, ils ne sont pas si cons, quand même...

**\- Même si Kurama a été un élément décisif dans la victoire de Konoha pendant la dernière guerre, nous nous devons d'être prudents. Il reste un démon après tout. Nous avons donc décidé qu'il serait judicieux d'élever cet enfant loin du village, au moins pendant ses premières années de vie, le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas un danger.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude. Je crois que je suis fatigué de leurs bêtises, fatigué de me battre systématiquement contre eux. Pourtant, je ne compte pas me laisser faire, foi d'Uzumaki.

**\- Vous me demandez donc de quitter le village avec mon bébé pour plusieurs années, c'est bien ça ?****  
****\- Non...Vous nous avez mal compris...**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vais pas aimer la suite, je le sens. Ba-chan non plus d'ailleurs, vu l'expression qu'elle montre à l'instant.

**\- ... Konoha ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un ninja de votre puissance pendant si longtemps. L'enfant quittera Konoha sans vous, Monsieur Uzumaki. Il sera confié à une personne de confiance, il en va de-**

Qu'est-ce que je disais... Ba-chan se lève brusquement, tapant du poing contre la table devant elle, coupant le vieux dans sa phrase.

**\- Bande de vieux gâteux! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire une telle chose!(6)  
\- Tsunade-hime... C'est un choix qu'il nous a été difficile de prendre et c'est aussi le seul que nous ayons trouvé.**

Un long soupir m'échappe, reportant l'attention de Ba-chan et le conseil sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à prendre cette réunion au sérieux tellement la situation me parait ridicule. Je relève la tête, le regard sérieux et l'expression froide. Je ne ressens ni colère, ni haine, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

**\- On va régler ca rapidement. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'enlever mon bébé. Il ne quittera pas Konoha sans moi et comme je n'ai aucunement l'intention de partir, il restera au village également. D'ailleurs, cela devrait vous faire plaisir, après tout, n'est-ce pas vous qui pleurnichez chacun jour la perte d'un clan que vous avez décimé vous-même ?**

Ah, les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes. Les vieux croûtons ont l'air totalement perdus. Par contre Ba-chan n'a pas l'air d'aimer ce que je viens de dire. Je m'en doutais un peu. C'est un pari risqué ce que je fais là mais je suis confiant. Mon instinct m'a rarement trompé.

**\- Expliquez-vous, Monsieur Uzumaki!**

Oh, tient, la vieille Koharu s'adresse à moi sans insulte ? Étonnant... C'est un bon point pour moi ça. Je sens que la suite va vraiment être intéressante.

**\- C'est simple. L'enfant que je porte à bien un père, non ?****  
****\- Oui, bien sûr mais-**

Je ne la laisse pas finir. Les vieux c'est long à la détente et moi je suis fatigué de tout ça. Autant en finir vite.

**\- Sasuke Uchiha...****  
****\- Pardon?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai la réputation d'être un idiot mais comparé à eux, je suis un génie, ce n'est pas possible.**(7) **

**\- Le père de mon enfant... c'est Sasuke Uchiha...**

Un brouhaha s'élève dans la salle, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire alors que je regarde l'expression des membres du conseil avec satisfaction. Ils n'ont pas l'air content. J'ai ruiné leur plan et j'en suis fier. Et maintenant que vont-ils faire ? Que vont-ils inventer pour me pourrir la vie ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserais personne m'enlever mon bébé.

* * *

_A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Konoha, un jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, sentant un frisson désagréable traverser son dos._

**_\- Sasuke-kun?_****_  
_****_\- ..._**

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Un pressentiment... pas forcément mauvais mais pas bon non plus. Un visage s'imposa à lui, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet abrutit de blond avait encore inventé de tordu pour que son instinct se rappelle à lui. Il soupira avant de poser son regard sur ses coéquipiers. Le temps de rentrer à Konoha n'était pas encore venu, il se devait d'être patient._

**_\- Dépêchons-nous. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher._**

_La jeune femme de son équipe ouvrit la bouche mais la referma ensuite sans émettre le moindre son avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous la route en silence._

**A suivre...**

* * *

(1) **Mizu: **C'est mignon de dire ça Sakura, mais malgré tout, c'est un mec…  
**Tana: **..avec, actuellement, une paire de sein, une taille de guêpe engrossé et... bon okay, je sors .  
(2) **Mizu: **Oh, je vais verser une petite larme là…  
**Tana: **J'hésite... t'es sarcastique là où pas? XD  
(3) **Mizu: **Tu sais que tu as de la ressource mon grand…  
**Tana: **. Faut pas pousser non plus oh!  
(4) **Mizu: **Ah bon ? Nan, on savait pas mon gars… T'es une vraie lumière toi ^^  
**Tana: **XD  
(5) **Mizu: **Et cassé ! 1-0 pour Naruto.  
**Tana:** Huhuhu qui c'est qui est contente, c'est le petit Kurama, ooh oui...il fait le beau le petit Kurama XD.  
(6) **Mizu: **Allez vas-y, abats ton talon pour fissurer le sol, ça va être drôle.  
**Tana: **Rooo comment tu fais passée Tsunade pour une brute, pas bieeeen XDDD  
(7) **Mizu: **Tu n'as tout de même pas le QI de Shika…  
**Tana: **Mon dieu, heureusement. T'imagine les conneries terriblement ingénieuse qu'il aurait été capable de faire enfant? Il aurait rendu tout Konoha complètement fou. O.O

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre deux, un peu court, je vous l'accorde mais je me rattraperais, promis. Merci encore une fois à Mizu Fullbuster, ma Beta avec qui je rigole bien et surtout merci à vous de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite et rendez vous au prochain chapitre. ^^**


	4. Chapter trois

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**loriineda:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic originale.^^

**hinomegami:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca fait beaucoup de chose tout ca alors je vais reprendre les éléments point par point. Pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, je me suis prise une Beta mais je sais que c'est l'un de mes points faible. Pour la forme du texte, je t'avoue que ma façon de faire est celle qui me conviens le mieux et je n'ai jamais reçu de plainte avant ca donc je ne pense pas changer. Pour la complexité du texte, j'y ai bien réfléchie. J'avoue que tu n'as pas tord mais cette fic ce veut légère. De plus, c'est POV Naruto quand même, faut pas s'attendre à un vocabulaire savant par contre, je prends note pour mes prochains écrits et je prends quand même la remarque en compte pour la suite de cette fic. T'attends juste pas à voir la différence tout de suite. Je suis quand même à l'écriture du chapitre 21. Pour le caractère des personnages, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi et tenterais d'améliorer ca et j'en conviens que le côté excentrique de Naruto a été mit de côté. Il reviendra légèrement par la suite et encore une fois, je ferais attention pour mes prochains écrits. Pour les premiers mois de grossesse de Naruto, après lecture de ta review j'ai décidée d'accéder à ta requête mais ca viendra bien plus tard, presque à la fin de la fic. La vie de Sasuke pendant son absence, je n'en dis pas grand chose, juste ce qu'il a fait pendant ce temps mais je trouve cela bien suffisant à vrai dire surtout avec les quelques "hors POV" que vous aurez l'occasion de lire. Pour ses pensées, là, je risque de te décevoir. C'est un choix personnelle d'écrire cette fic en POV Naruto et je compte m'y tenir par contre, certaines de ces pensées seront quand même dévoilée lors des "hors POV". Pour le caractère de Sasuke, cela risque d'être ta plus grande déception, hélas. Avec le caractère que tu me demande et la façon dont les évènements se succède, Naruto le foutrait dehors à grand coup de pied au cul et ce n'est pas mon but T.T mais attention ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sera pas du tout pervers et sadique Quand même Sasuke reste Sasuke par contre, pour le sauvage, c'est un trait de caractère que je prête beaucoup plus à Naruto. Pour le temps qui passe, ca aussi c'est voulu. Tu ne verras les marqueurs de temps que pour les premières années de Senkou mais je signalerais toujours le temps qui passe dans les pensées de Naruto. Voilà, je crois avoir fais le tour et sache que je prends bien tout cela de façon constructive et que j'en pends bien compte. Peut-être même que j'écrirais un petit OS avec Sasuke comme tu l'aime un de ces jours, rien que pour toi ;)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde. Voici le chapitre trois. Il c'est un peu fait attendre mais il est là. Le quatre ce fera attendre aussi et je m'en excuse. Un petit merci pour ma Beta, Mizu, pour sa correction. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre trois.**

Oh putain, ça y est, c'est le moment. Je suis actuellement dans les bras de Kiba qui se dirige vers l'hôpital alors que je me tords de douleur contre lui. Ba-chan m'a expliqué comment se passait un accouchement mais je crois qu'elle a omis de me dire à quel point les contractions, c'est douloureux. J'ai beau être ninja, rien ne m'a préparé à ça. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi l'on dit que les femmes sont plus résistantes à la douleur que les hommes.

On arrive à l'hôpital où l'on m'installe dans une salle d'accouchement, me disant de patienter. Comment ça, patienter? Vous croyez vraiment que ça dépend de moi là? Le bébé, lui, ne va pas attendre!

Kiba reste à mes côtés, de l'inquiétude lisible dans son regard. Je suis content qu'il soit là. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait s'il n'était pas venu me voir à ce moment-là. Il m'offre un léger sourire, tentant surement de me rassurer mais j'avoue ne pas avoir le temps de penser à avoir peur. J'ai trop mal pour ça.

**\- ...Ça fait vraiment mal ?  
\- T'imagine pas... à quel point... je te jure... respect pour les femmes...capables d'en avoir plusieurs...**

Je galère vraiment à parler, les dents serrées, jusqu'à ce que Ba-chan entre dans la pièce, me posant plusieurs questions concernant mes contractions. J'y réponds comme je peux avant qu'elle ne me fasse une péridurale et là, la douleur disparait doucement. Je me détends avant de la regarder, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

**\- Ba-chan... Où est Sakura ?  
\- Elle est... en mission depuis ce matin.**

Elle me regarde, désolée et mon inquiétude se transforme en angoisse. Je ne veux pas accoucher si Sakura n'est pas là. C'est sur cette pensée que mon cœur se serre et que l'absence de Sasuke m'explose en plein visage. J'ai peur et j'ai la certitude que sa présence aurait suffi à me rassurer totalement.

**\- Naruto, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je vais rester là pour te soutenir.**

Kiba me saisit la main en prononçant ces paroles, mon attention se focalisant sur lui quelques secondes. Il a raison. Je ne suis pas seul. Il est là, Tsunade est là et Sakura viendra lorsqu'elle sera rentrée de mission. Même si Sasuke n'est pas là, je ne suis pas seul. Je me calme quelque peu et me concentre sur ce que Ba-chan m'explique. Je suis prêt.

* * *

Je suis épuisé, vidé et j'entends à peine Ba-chan me dire " c'est une fille." Malgré la fatigue, je souris comme un idiot lorsqu'elle dépose mon bébé entre mes bras. Elle est magnifique. Elle a une légère touffe de cheveux noir sur le haut du crâne et de petits yeux noir comme son père.

Kiba vient poser un baiser sur ma tempe, me surprenant et me faisant détourner le regard de ma fille. Il m'offre un sourire, me murmurant quelques mots.

**\- Elle est mignonne... comme sa mère.**

Je le remercie, trop fatiguer pour relever la "moquerie" alors que mon cœur se serre un peu. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je sais que je plais à Kiba mais je sais aussi qu'il ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça? Je l'interroge du regard alors qu'il se met à rire sous l'expression que je lui offre.

**\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là voyons. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour que je te fais là.**

Je me détends un peu et rit avec lui avant de le traiter d'idiot et de reporter mon attention sur l'être fragile que je tiens entre mes bras.

**\- Ça te dit d'être son parrain ?  
\- Hein?**

Il me regarde avec surprise, battant des paupières avant qu'un grand sourire de crétin apparait sur son visage.

**\- Oui, je serais ravi de remplir ce rôle.**

Je souris à mon tour avant de voir Ba-chan s'approcher, me demandant de lui confier ma fille le temps de lui faire une toilette et de l'habiller chaudement, ce que je fais avant de soupirer de fatigue. Vraiment, mettre un enfant au monde, c'est épuisant.

Alors que je ne suis pas loin de m'endormir, des pas résonnent dans le couloir et la porte de la salle où nous nous trouvons s'ouvre sur Homura et Koharu. Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse. Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Je ne suis pas le seul à me poser la question vu que Tsunade les regarde avec incompréhension.

**\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ?  
\- Excusez-nous pour notre intrusion, Tsunade-hime mais nous sommes venus afin de nous assurer que l'enfant est bien un Uchiha comme nous l'a laissé croire Monsieur Uzumaki.**

Non mais je rêve ? Et puis, comme s'ils pouvaient le vérifier comme ça, juste en la regardant... Quoi que... j'avoue qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son père. Je les vois approcher de ma fille et sens une vague de colère, que je n'arrive pas à contenir, me traverser. Kurama doit-être aussi désappointé que moi parce que cette colère est violente. Kiba lâche ma main et recule d'un pas sous l'aura m'entourant alors que Ba-chan me regarde avec inquiétude.

**\- Sortez d'ici... tout de suite...**

Ma voix est basse mais ils ne peuvent pas ignorer la sourde menace transparaissant à travers celle-ci. Koharu pose un regard dégouté sur moi alors qu'Homura semble ignorer mon avertissement. C'est Kiba qui finit par intervenir alors qu'il voit deux queues de chakra rouge se diriger vers eux. Il s'interpose entre ma fille et les vieux, les priant poliment de bien vouloir sortir, leur expliquant que le moment est mal choisi. Ils hésitent mais finissent par céder en voyant les queues de chakra de Kurama s'agiter non loin d'eux. Je les suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent avant de me calmer et de me rallonger, grimaçant légèrement.

Kiba revient s'installer à côté de moi, pensif, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant qu'il ne me regarde, quelque peu intrigué.

**\- Tu leur as dit que tu portais l'enfant d'un Uchiha?**

J'hoche la tête. C'est vrai, Kiba n'est pas encore au courant. Je me demande comment il va le prendre et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète.

**\- Et... c'est vrai ? Le père de ta fille c'est...  
\- Sasuke...**

Il semble incrédule, ne comprenant certainement pas comment ça a pu arriver étant donné que Sasuke est introuvable depuis la dernière grande guerre.

**\- Je l'ai croisé lors d'une longue mission. Nous nous sommes battu et... disons que ça a un peu dérapé.**

Il m'écoute avant de lever un sourcil et de laisser un rire nerveux lui échapper.

**\- Un peu ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soient les bons mots...**

Je ris légèrement à mon tour.

**\- J'avoue...**

Tsunade revient vers nous avec ma fille, me l'installant entre mes bras avec un sourire tendre.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le conseil, je vais m'en occuper. Maintenant, on va t'emmener dans ta chambre et tu resteras à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours, le temps d'être sûr que tout va bien. Les infirmières t'expliqueront aussi comment t'occuper d'elle. Dis, moi, Naruto, quel nom as-tu choisis pour cette charmante petite fleur ?**

Je remercie Ba-chan du regard avant de sourire doucement et de murmurer en regardant ma fille avec tendresse.

**\- Senkou...**

Ba-chan et Kiba on l'air surprit par mon choix mais ne font aucun commentaire.

**\- Bien, Senkou Uzumaki donc...  
\- Uchiha.  
\- Hein?  
\- Senkou Uzumaki Uchiha.**

La surprise sur le visage de Ba-chan se fait plus prononcée.

**\- Tu es sur ?  
\- Oui... je veux qu'elle porte le nom de son père.**

J'offre un sourire faible mais doux à Tsunade, lui montrant que je suis certain de mon choix. Même si Sasuke n'est pas là, même s'il ne reviendra probablement jamais, je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher au monde que cet enfant est une Uchiha. De toute façon, ils finiront sûrement par le savoir un jour.

* * *

Il est trois heures du matin, j'ai à peine dormi depuis que ma fille est née et elle hurle vraiment très fort. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Je suis totalement perdu et j'attends l'infirmière que j'ai appelé il y a peu, Senkou gesticulant dans mes bras.

**\- Monsieur Uzumaki, vous avez appelé ?  
\- Oui...**

Une jeune femme aux traits doux entre dans ma chambre, souriante avant de s'approcher de nous, regardant ma fille sans semblé être dérangée par ses pleurs.

**\- Oh bah alors... qu'est ce qui t'arrive petite puce ? Tu as faim ?**

Et là, je tombe des nues. C'est l'heure de son biberon. J'étais tellement paniqué de la voir pleurer comme ça que j'en ai perdu mes moyens. L'infirmière quitte la chambre afin d'aller préparer son biberon, revenant un peu plus tard et me tendant celui-ci. Une fois la tétine face à ses lèvres, Senkou la gobe goulument et se calme, ingurgitant le lait avec appétit. Ca y est, le silence revient et je me détends tout en remerciant l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

* * *

Il est dix heures lorsque je me réveil après une nuit des plus mouvementée. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, les plissant sous la lumière envahissant ma chambre, étonné de ne pas entendre la douce voix criarde de ma progéniture. Je la cherche du regard, écarquillant les yeux en trouvant son lit vide, me redressant brusquement avant de soupirer de soulagement en la voyant boire son biberon dans les bras de Sakura.

**\- Bah alors, Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

Je soupire avant de sourire à mon amie.

**\- Rien. J'ai juste été surpris de ne pas voir Senkou dans son lit.  
\- Senkou... c'est comme ça que tu l'as appelée ? C'est... original.  
\- Oui... Tu es là depuis longtemps?  
\- Non, ça doit faire une petite demi-heure.**

Un silence s'installe, à peine troublé par les bruits de succion de ma fille avant que Sakura ne s'éclaircisse la voix, souriant maladroitement, gênée.

**\- Je suis désolée, Naruto. J'aurais vraiment voulu être là pour sa naissance.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu étais en mission.  
\- C'est vrai mais... je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu participée à l'accouchement. Il parait que tu as pesté sur Kiba un bon nombre de fois.**

Elle rit doucement et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Oui, c'est vrai. Le pauvre en a pris plein la tête mais il n'a pas bronché, comprenant surement que ça me permettait de ne pas me laisser envahir par l'angoisse.

**\- Tu as retrouvé ton apparence masculine aussi. Tu as dû être content.  
\- Oui bien que ça m'a fait bizarre, au début. Je m'y étais habitué.  
\- Je me doute. Alors tu as fait comme tu avais dit ? Tu lui as donné son nom ?  
\- Oui, elle s'appelle Senkou Uzumaki Uchiha.  
\- Ca lui va bien.**

Sakura dépose le biberon vide sur ma table de chevet, gardant ma fille endormie dans ses bras un moment.

**\- Ca va, tu te sens confiant pour la suite ?  
\- Plus ou moins. J'ai tendance à paniquer parfois, quand elle se met à pleurer. J'en oublie ce que je dois faire mais avec le temps, je pense que ça devrait aller.**

Elle me sourit avant de se lever et de déposer Senkou dans son lit, revenant, ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés.

**\- Bien, il faut qu'on parle de ton déménagement maintenant.  
\- Hein ? Mon quoi ?  
\- Voyons, Naruto, tu ne vas pas pouvoir élever un enfant dans le minuscule appartement dans lequel tu vis.  
\- Mais... j'y tiens moi, à mon chez moi et puis, j'ai le temps non ? Elle est encore petite. Elle ne prend pas de place.  
\- Baka!**

Elle soupire alors que je lui fais mes yeux de cocker. Je sais que mon appartement est trop petit mais j'avoue que j'avais prévu d'y rester pendant les premiers mois de Senkou.

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton appart est trop petit.  
\- Je sais oui... je n'y échapperais pas...  
\- Par contre... comment t'expliquer ça...**

Sakura tortille un peu ses doigts, semblant chercher ses mots. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Elle m'inquiète du coup. C'est quoi le problème ? Il y a eu un souci avec mon chez moi ?

**\- Ca va te paraitre bizarre. Peut-être déplacé mais... Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de t'en parler quand même, au cas où tu serais d'accord.  
\- Euuh... okay mais tu commences à me faire peur là quand même...  
\- Désolé... Donc voilà, comme Senkou est la fille de Sasuke et qu'il est toujours considéré comme un déserteur, elle devient l'héritière du clan Uchiha.**

Je bats des paupières, prenant doucement conscience de ce fait. Ma fille, héritière d'un des clans les plus puissants du village... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose et surtout, je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon déménagement.

**\- D'accord mais je ne vois pas le rapport...  
\- J'y viens. En tant qu'héritière, le quartier Uchiha lui revient et comme tu es son père et jusqu'à sa majorité, tu... en deviens le propriétaire...  
\- ... Pardon ?**

DE QUOI ?! Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Je suis quoi ? Est ce qu'elle vient de dire que je suis le nouveau proprio du quartier Uchiha ? Je vais en faire quoi, moi de ce quartier ?

**\- Je sais que ça doit te paraitre bizarre, dit comme ça mais, selon les lois du village, tu en hérite.  
\- Et je vais en faire quoi, moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par choisir une des habitations s'y trouvant avant de t'y installer ?**

Bon, okay, stop. Là il faut que je réfléchisse quand même. On parle d'un quartier tout entier et pas n'importe lequel en plus. L'ambiance n'y est pas des plus joyeuses sans oublier que si Sasuke revient un jour, je ne suis pas certain qu'il appréciera le fait que j'investisse les lieux. D'un autre côté, l'idée ne me déplait pas tant que ça. Ca prendrait beaucoup de temps mais je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de faire de cet endroit quelque chose d'agréable à vivre. De plus, j'aimerais tellement faire oublier ce jour tragique à Sasuke et peut-être que commencer par l'effacer de ces lieux est un bon début et s'il ne revient pas, ce sera à Senkou de s'en occuper et elle ne peut pas récupérer l'endroit dans cet état.

**\- Tu crois que... ça serait une bonne idée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il serait temps de s'occuper de cet endroit avant qu'il ne tombe totalement en ruine mais...  
\- Mais sans Sasuke...  
\- Oui... sans Sasuke je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus mais en même temps... il ne reviendra peut-être jamais...**

Sakura me regarde avec surprise et une pointe de tristesse. Je sais qu'elle n'y croit plus vraiment depuis un moment, seulement, moi j'y ai cru encore, il y a peu. Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi en penser et même si je l'aime comme un fou, je ne suis même plus sur de vouloir qu'il revienne. L'idée me fait un peu peur. Oui, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'ai pas autant d'importance pour lui que pour moi. J'ai peur qu'il n'accepte pas Senkou. Tout cela ferait vraiment trop mal.

**\- Ca y est, tu n'y crois plus non plus ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je...je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le voir revenir...  
\- Quoi ?**

Elle écarquille les yeux, l'incompréhension totale envahissant son regard.

**\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant qu'il est papa. De plus, je ne sais pas si... s'il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi ou si je n'ai été qu'un coup comme ça... pour lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.  
\- Oh... je comprends. Écoute, réfléchit à tout ça encore un moment et quand tu sauras quoi, tu me le diras, d'accord ?  
\- Oui...**

Après cela, on a discuté de choses et d'autres. J'ai eu droit à un petit cours particulier de "comment donner le bain à bébé en toute sécurité", à une explication détaillée de "comment faire un biberon et le porter à la bonne température" et pour finir "pourquoi les ramens ne sont pas bons pour une enfant en pleine croissance et cela jusqu'à ses dix ans, au moins".

* * *

_Alors qu'un enfant voit le jour dans le village de Konoha, un jeune homme se réveille brusquement, le souffle court et la gorge sèche._

**_\- Sasuke?  
\- Hm...Ça va.  
\- Tu es sur? Tu es pâle... plus que d'habitude.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je te dis. Je vais prendre ta place. Va te coucher, Jûgo._**

_Le jeune homme blond, ainsi nommé, n'insista pas et descendit de sa branche, partant se coucher alors que son homologue brun vint prendre sa place, quittant sa couche de fortune. Il s'installa plus ou moins confortablement avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que, de temps en temps, il était pris de sensation étrange avant que l'image de Naruto ne s'impose à lui. Il avait fini par s'y faire, mettant cela sur le compte de son impatience grandissante à le revoir. Seulement, cette fois avait été différente, bien plus forte. L'inquiétude le gagna malgré lui. Il espérait vraiment que Naruto allait bien. Il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer et, même s'il essayait d'aller au plus vite, les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il le voulait. Peut-être que, lorsqu'ils seraient plus proche de Konoha, il en profiterait pour trouver un moyen de prendre des nouvelles de l'Uzumaki. Il verrait en temps voulu._

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Senkou: **Ce prénom à plusieurs significations se rapportant à plusieurs événements ou personne pour Naruto. Tout d'abord, "éclair" faisant référence autant à Minato qu'au Chidori de Sasuke. Ensuite " après guerre" parce que, en quelque sorte, cet enfant en est le résultat. Pour ceux qui lisent les scans, ils comprendront peut-être ce que je veux dire par là. Et pour finir " choix" parce que, pour Naruto, choisir de garder cet enfant envers et contre tout n'a pas été un choix facile.


	5. Chapter quatre

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**loriineda****:** Oui, j'aime beaucoup, aussi, la relation entre Kiba et Naruto. J'aurais voulu la développer un peu plus aussi mais ca allait en contradiction avec d'autres choses que je voulais faire. Pour Sasuke, il va falloir attendre encore un moment. Il se fait attendre, le bougre! =D

**Rumi****:** Merci beaucoup. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est parfaite. Je trouve même qu'elle a beaucoup de défaut mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point. ^^

* * *

**Note de l'auteur****:** Voici le chapitre quatre. Bonne lecture et merci à Mizu pour sa correction ;)

* * *

**Chapitre quatre.**

Ca fait presque une heure que je passe mon temps à emballer et rassembler toute mes affaires et celles de Senkou. C'est qu'elle a été gâtée, ma petite princesse, surtout par Sakura et Kiba. Les autres sont venus aussi. Ils sont tous au courant maintenant et, même si certains ont eu du mal à accepter ou à comprendre, ça c'est bien passé dans l'ensemble.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre alors que je termine de fermer une énième valise. Je me retourne et tombe sur mon amie souriant à pleine dent.

**\- Tu es prêt ?  
\- Oui, ça y est mais je pense qu'il va falloir faire plusieurs voyages.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiba ne va pas tarder ainsi qu'Ino et Hinata. Ils nous aiderons à prendre toutes tes bagages.**

J'entends frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte avant que Kiba n'entre avec Akamaru, nous saluant. Ce dernier cours jusqu'à moi et vient me lécher le visage alors que je grogne, essayant de le repousser un peu. C'est qu'il est lourd, ce chien. Kiba se met à rire, se foutant royalement de ma gueule alors que je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse, chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire et ça je le comprends en voyant une lueur perverse s'allumer dans son regard.

**\- Fais attention, Naruto. Je pourrais prendre ça pour une invitation.  
\- Dans tes rêves, Kiba.  
\- Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qui se passe dans mes rêves lorsque tu en fais partie.**

Je grimace, ne voulant absolument pas savoir alors qu'il se marre, Sakura pouffant de son côté, toujours amusée par le jeu de séduction du maître-chien. Elle m'a demandée, un jour, pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais laissé tenter par ces propositions. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Comment lui expliquer que, malgré la situation actuelle, j'aurais juste l'impression de trahir mon cœur mais aussi Sasuke. Parfois, je me dis que je suis une cause perdue.

Hinata et Ino ne tarde pas à suivre, tout le monde prenant quelques bagages alors que je m'occupe de Senkou. A la sortie de l'hôpital, je fronce les sourcils en voyant la direction que prend Sakura.

**\- Euuuh, Sakura... mon appart il est par là...**

Elle me fait un grand sourire, le regard plein de malice.

**\- Je sais mais il est vide...**

Je la regarde avec surprise. Comment ça, il est vide ? Ne me dites pas que... non, c'est impossible. Je n'ai passé qu'une semaine à l'hôpital et cela fait tout juste cinq jours que je lui ai confirmé mon désir de vivre dans le quartier Uchiha.

**\- Attend, tu... tu plaisantes là ?  
\- Non... On a fait exactement comme tu me l'as expliqué. La chambre de Senkou a été faite dans celle de Sasuke, la tienne dans celle de ses parents et on n'a pas touché à celle d'Itachi. On a juste fait un peu de ménage. Tout le manoir n'est pas encore restauré mais les pièces les plus importantes sont prêtes.**

Je reste bouche bée un moment, me demandant comment elle a pu réussir à faire tout cela en à peine cinq jours. C'est vrai que je lui ai expliqué comment je voulais organiser la maison mais quand même, ce n'était pas une invitation à faire tout à ma place.

**\- Comment...  
\- On s'y est tous mit. Même Shikamaru a mis la main à la patte. Ça n'a pas été facile mais on a fini cette nuit.**

Et elle me dit ça, toute fière d'elle alors qu'on pénètre dans le quartier Uchiha. L'ambiance y est un peu différente. Ils ne se sont pas contentés du manoir. Le chemin qui y mène a eu droit à quelques changements également. Bien qu'il y plane encore quelque chose de légèrement angoissant, l'air y est plus léger.

On arrive devant le manoir de Sasuke et je m'arrête, regardant l'endroit avec une certaine réserve. Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Malgré mon hésitation, je suis curieux. Je veux savoir ce que mes amis ont fait de cet endroit, s'ils ont réussi à faire disparaître toute trace de tragédie en ces lieux. C'est la voix de Sakura qui me sort de mes réflexions.

**\- Naruto, ça va ?  
\- Oui...**

J'avance et passe la porte d'entrée alors que quelques souvenirs me reviennent. Je ne suis pas venu ici souvent. Deux fois lorsque Sasuke était encore parmi nous et une fois après son départ. L'endroit n'a pas tellement changé. Sakura a respecté mon désir de garder une trace de ce qu'avait été cette maison avant. Par contre, elle a rendu l'endroit plus chaleureux. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je continue mon exploration, passant de l'entrée au salon puis à la salle à manger et à la cuisine. C'est avec un enthousiasme grandissant que je vais jusqu'à la chambre de Senkou, l'ouvrant et m'émerveillant. Elle est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Un mélange de ce qu'était la chambre de Sasuke avec ma petite touche personnelle.

**\- Sakura... c'est...  
\- Ça te plait ?  
\- Oui... c'est exactement comme je l'imaginais. Merci.**

Je lui offre un sourire me mangeant une bonne partie du visage avant de sursauter légèrement lorsque Senkou se réveille, emplissant sa nouvelle chambre de pleurs enfantins.

**\- Donne-la-moi, je vais m'en occuper pendant que tu continues à visiter. Ah et les cartons, dans ta chambre, ce sont les affaires de Sasuke. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voudrais en faire alors...  
\- Hm...Merci, Sakura.**

Je lui souris et lui tend ma fille, la regardant s'éloigner avec celle-ci avant de continuer mon exploration. Je passe devant la chambre d'Itachi, m'y arrêtant quelques secondes, regardant la porte fermée avec une certaine tristesse. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de tout ça. Je crois qu'il serait heureux de savoir que son frère est père mais... je soupire. Je crois que, durant la guerre, ce que j'ai partagé avec lui a été suffisant pour qu'il se fasse une place importante dans mon cœur. Se battre à ses côtés a été une expérience unique pour moi et je dois bien avouer que, encore maintenant, je n'aimerais pas me trouver, à nouveau, face à lui en tant qu'ennemi.

Je poursuis mon chemin, n'entrant pas, cette chambre restant le seul endroit de la maison que je ne profanerais pas. J'arrive dans "ma chambre" et souris en voyant que Sakura y a mis une pointe d'orange bien qu'elle soit légère. Il y a, en effet quelques cartons dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'approche de ceux-ci, ouvrant la première boite avant de sentir mon cœur se serrer en y trouvant quelques photos ainsi que de vieux t-shirt à lui, les bleus marines. Je reste un moment à contempler le contenu de la boîte, ailleurs, comme perdu dans des souvenirs précieux mais douloureux. C'est Hinata qui me sort de mes réflexions en frappant doucement à la porte.

**\- Na...ruto-kun, je vais rentrer. On...on a installé les affaires de...de Senkou dans sa chambre et Kiba est en train de préparer à manger avec Ino.  
\- Hm... D'accord...**

Elle s'approche de moi, venant déposer sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait lever la tête vers elle.

**\- La maison te...te plait comme ça ?  
\- Oui, beaucoup. Vous avez vraiment fait du très beau travail.  
\- Mer...merci. Il y a encore pas mal de pièces à faire mais le principal est terminé.  
\- Sakura me l'a dit oui.**

Elle se redresse, me saluant une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce alors que je me replonge dans la contemplation du contenu de la boite se trouvant devant moi. Hinata a beaucoup changé. Elle reste timide mais bégaye beaucoup moi et ne devient plus rouge pivoine à chaque fois qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je soupire et sort une photo et un t-shirt de la boite, refermant celle-ci ensuite. Je dépose la photo sur ma table de chevet avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, envoyant le t-shirt dans le panier à linge. Que vais-je en faire ? Je n'en suis pas encore sur mais je trouverais.

Après avoir fini ma visite, je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et vais jusqu'à la cuisine, souriant devant la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. Ino tient Senkou dans ses bras. Elle est assise sur une chaise, babillant des « gouzis-gouzis » alors que Sakura et Kiba se disputent joyeusement, ne semblant pas être d'accord sur la façon de préparer le plat de ce soir. D'après ce que je vois, le maître-chien a réussi à sauver sa préparation jusqu'à maintenant. En voyant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se gonfler. J'ai la certitude, maintenant, d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Cette maison avait besoin de ça, de cette vie et je suis certain que Sasuke serait heureux de voir ça.

Ma joie me quitte légèrement à cette pensée, son absence restant toujours si pesante pour moi. Plus le temps passe et plus le désir de le voir revenir, de former une famille avec lui est forte. Je veux que ma fille connaisse son père mais, en même temps, j'ai peur d'avoir plus mal encore, qu'il nous rejette ou pire, nous accepte mais finit par repartir une nouvelle fois.

Je secoue un peu la tête, renvoyant toutes ces pensées au fond de mon cœur avant de retrouver le sourire et de m'avancer dans la pièce, riant lorsque Kiba me prend à parti afin de se défendre contre la nourriture "bonne pour la santé" de Sakura.

**\- Non mais sois sérieux un peu, tu as vu tout le beurre que tu as mis ? Et puis avec une telle cuisson, toutes les vitamines sont parties en fumée.  
\- Peut-être bien mais je préfère ça plutôt que les mixtures infectes que tu prépares. Elles sont peut-être pleines de vitamine mais elles sont immangeables.  
\- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi. A force de manger de la pâtée pour chien, ton palais doit être détraqué !  
\- Pardon ? Je vais t'en foutre moi de la pâtée pour chien ! Naruto, sérieux, dis-lui quoi !**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, croisant les bras mais ne dis rien, laissant Kiba se débrouiller. Il est hors de question que je contribue à ma propre perte. Je ne suis pas fou quand même.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que je suis installé au quartier Uchiha et tout ce passe bien. Sakura m'aide beaucoup et j'ai rapidement trouvé mes marques. Senkou, elle, se porte comme un charme bien qu'elle m'épuise. Il est difficile d'être en pleine forme lorsqu'un bébé vous sollicite toutes les quatre heures pour manger et, parfois, pleurant pendant plusieurs heures à cause de coliques bien marquées. Les coliques, c'est ma bête noire. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu d'ennemi aussi tenace même en étant ninja. Qu'est ce que je déteste voir mon petit trésor se tendre sous la douleur de son pauvre petit ventre. Bon avec tout ca, je m'égare.

Là, je suis dans le bureau de Ba-chan, ma fille calée confortablement dans mes bras, en train de dormir du sommeil du juste. Elle m'a convoquée pour je ne sais quel raison et comme elle semble tendue, je m'en inquiète.

**\- Bon, Naruto, tu n'es pas sans savoir que le conseil souhaite toujours vérifier que Senkou est bien une Uchiha...  
\- Oui, malheureusement, je le sais.**

Alors ils n'ont toujours pas lâché l'affaire, hein.

**\- Ils devraient arriver dans peu de temps. En attendant, je voudrais te parler d'autre chose. Maintenant que tu as accouché et que tu es installé dans ton nouveau chez toi, il va falloir penser à reprendre les missions.**

Elle s'arrête là, me regardant, voulant voir ma réaction. Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre. Je suis enthousiaste à reprendre les missions mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Senkou. Je sais que Sakura se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper mais elle aussi part régulièrement en mission, d'ailleurs nous partons souvent à deux. Tsunade semble comprendre mon dilemme et continue.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta fille, nous avons de très bonnes nounous dans le village qui se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de Senkou.**

Hein ? Est-elle en train de me dire que...

**\- Attend Ba-chan, tu veux que je confie ma fille à une parfaite inconnue ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non. Tu pourras les rencontrer avant et leur poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Une prise de contact est obligatoire, de toute façon, avant que tu ne puisses leurs confier ta fille.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Écoute, j'aimerais te présenter l'une d'elle cet après-midi. Tu la connais déjà mais tu ne t'en souviens certainement pas. Sa mère était ta nounou lors de tes premiers mois. Le Sandaime avait confiance en elle et, malgré ce qu'elle savait à propos de toi, elle a toujours été douce avec toi. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de s'occuper de Senkou durant ton absence.**

Je bats des paupières, ressemblant certainement à un parfait abrutit là tout de suite. J'ai du mal à assimiler l'affirmation. J'avais une nounou moi ? Dans mes premiers souvenirs, c'est le vieux Sarutobi qui s'occupait de moi quand il le pouvait et le reste du temps, je devais me débrouiller par moi-même. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'une quelconque nounou.

**\- Bien, j'accepte de la rencontrer.  
\- Parfais. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'apprécier. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien.**

J'hoche la tête avant d'entendre frapper à la porte, Tsunade élevant la voix dans un "entrez" sonore. La porte s'ouvre sur les deux vieux du conseil et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer dédaigneusement. Ils avancent dans le bureau, nous saluant poliment avant de porter leur attention sur Senkou. Homura a un regard presque doux en voyant l'enfant mais il n'en est pas de même pour Koharu. Son regard est empli d'un dégoût qui réveille quelque chose en moi de haineux. Je la fusille du regard avant que ma voix ne s'élève, froide et tranchante.

**\- Ne la regardez pas de cette façon. Même si elle était ce que vous craignez, elle vaudrait toujours mieux que vous.  
\- Naruto...  
\- Non, Ba-chan, j'en ai marre. S'ils veulent perdre le temps inutilement avec leurs idées de vieux décrépits c'est leur problème mais je ne compte plus en subir les conséquences.  
\- Espère de sale gamin ! N'auras tu donc jamais de respect pour tes supérieurs ?  
\- Mes supérieurs, je les respecte mais vous, vous n'en faites pas partie. Jamais je ne laisserais à des gens de votre espèce le droit de me donner des ordres.  
\- Ça suffit ! Koharu tu te calme et vous aussi, Monsieur Uzumaki !**

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à ce que le vieux Homura intervienne de la sorte. Sous mon sursaut, Senkou se réveille, ouvrant doucement ses petits yeux charbons avant de gazouiller doucement, tendant une petite menotte vers mon visage. Cela me calme directement et j'oublie tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, mon cœur se gonflant et mon attention totalement focalisée sur cet être si magnifique et fragile.

Homura s'approche de nous, ce qui m'arrache à ma contemplation, posant un regard méfiant sur lui. Ses yeux sont doux et je n'y lis aucun dégoût ni aucune méchanceté quel qu'elle soit.

**\- Je peux ?**

Il tend les bras vers Senkou alors que j'hésite grandement à la lui confier. Sous le regard encourageant de Tsunade, je finis par céder et la déposer entre ses bras. Un sifflement sec me fait regarder Koharu une seconde. Bien qu'elle se soit calmée plus tôt, son attitude est toujours aussi méprisable. La voix d'Homura me fait reporter mon attention sur lui.

**\- Elle est vraiment mignonne, cette petite. Elle a héritée du visage de votre mère mais il est impossible de nier sa ressemblance avec Uchiha Sasuke. Elle a...  
\- Ses yeux... oui. Et puis, c'est sûr, ses cheveux, ils ne sont pas de moi.**

Je me surprends à en rire alors que le vieux me regarde avec une légère surprise. Il m'offre un léger sourire avant de me rendre ma fille.

**\- Bien, je pense que l'on peut affirmer que votre fille est bien une Uchiha ce qui soulève une autre question. Uchiha Sasuke reste un nukenin de rang S malgré sa contribution au court de la dernière guerre.**

Je sais où ils veulent en venir et je suis bien obligé d'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais me défendre sur ce sujet-là. Sasuke est un traître à Konoha et j'ai fait l'amour avec lui lors d'une de mes missions au lieu de l'arrêter et de l'amener au village où il est censé être juger. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

**\- Je suis conscient que mon comportement n'a pas été celui qu'on attendait d'un shinobi loyal envers son village.  
\- Si vous en avez conscience, c'est une bonne chose. Nous passerons l'éponge pour cette fois étant donné que, grâce à votre écart de conduite, vous avez offert l'espoir que le clan Uchiha puisse renaître au sein de ces murs, un jour. Cependant, nous ne serons pas si cléments si cela venait à se reproduire.  
\- Ça ne se reproduira pas.  
\- Je l'espère. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Tsunade... Naruto. Bonne journée.**

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils quittent tous les deux le bureau alors que je les regarde faire, sur le cul, littéralement ou presque. Ba-chan semble aussi surprise que moi. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas cela.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter cinq

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**loriineda:** Merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu m'en laisse à chaque fois. Ca m'encourage vraiment pour la suite. Aaah les deux vieux du conseil... je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise mais ils sont capable du pire comme du meilleur u_u. Par contre, tu va être contente. Ton vœu est exaucé. Sasuke fait sa première apparition. ^^

**Grimmy:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci pour tes encouragement et ta review. ^^

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre cinq tant attendu pour certains. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à Mizu pour sa correction ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq.**

Konoha n'est plus très loin et j'ai hâte de rentrer. Ca fait six mois que j'ai repris les missions et tout se passe bien. Je suis même passé ANBU, il y a trois mois. L'examen a été une simple formalité par contre, c'est fou comme Ba-chan m'a cassée les oreilles pour que je garde mon statut secret.

Par contre, elle avait raison, j'adore la nounou qu'elle m'a présentée. Maemi-san est juste parfaite pour Senkou et je lui fais confiance. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être impatient de rentrer. Une semaine sans voir la prunelle de mes yeux, c'est long.

J'accélère le pas en voyant les portes de Konoha se dessiner devant moi. Il ne me faut que peu de temps avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Ba-chan. Je frappe à la porte et entre lorsqu'elle m'en donne l'autorisation.

**\- Naruto... ta mission s'est bien passée ?  
\- Bonjour, Ba-chan. Oui, il n'y a pas eu de souci majeur.**

Je lui tends le rouleau pour lequel je suis parti avant de lui faire un compte rendu rapide. Après une petite demi-heure, je quitte son bureau et me dirige vers la maison de la nounou de Senkou. Je frappe à la porte et elle vient m'ouvrir, m'offrant un sourire.

**\- Naruto, bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui.**

Je lui rends son sourire, grattant l'arrière de mon crâne d'une main.

**\- Disons que j'ai fait vite, héhé.  
\- Ta fille te manquait à ce point ?  
\- On ne peut rien te cacher.  
\- Entre. Elle fait sa sieste mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.**

Je m'exécute et la suit jusqu'au salon où elle me propose un thé que j'accepte avec plaisir. Quand elle revient avec le breuvage chaud, je la remercie et en bois une gorgée, trépignant légèrement d'impatience. Elle ne s'en formalise pas, ayant l'habitude.

**\- Elle a été sage ?  
\- Et bien... dans l'ensemble oui.**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Comment ça, dans l'ensemble ? Devant mon expression, elle poursuit.

**\- Disons qu'elle commence doucement à s'affirmer et donc à se rebeller légèrement mais rien d'inhabituel. Par contre, elle développe un talent certain pour l'espièglerie (1). Elle ne fait pas de grosses bêtises, certes mais a une manière d'échapper à ma surveillance assez ingénieuse.  
\- Ah... et je dois m'en inquiéter ?  
\- Non, c'est un enfant, c'est normal qu'elle fasse des bêtises. Il faut juste être un peu plus attentif** **_(2)_**.

Si j'avais su que mon calvaire commencerait à ce moment-là, je me serais inquiété. J'aime Senkou mais le futur m'apprendra qu'il est toujours dangereux d'aimer un Uchiha.

* * *

**Senkou, dix-huit mois. Retour de mission en binôme avec Sakura.**

**\- Je viens avec toi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma petite chérie.  
\- Si tu veux. On peut même passer l'après-midi ensemble si tu en as envie.  
\- Ah, pourquoi pas. Je pourrais prendre une douche chez toi ?  
\- Bien sûr.**

Sakura et moi arrivons devant la maison de la nounou de Senkou. Je lève mon poing, prêt à frapper à la porte mais m'arrête dans mon geste en entendant un cri aigu et des voix passer à travers celle-ci.

**\- Hiiiiii! Ramens!  
\- Senkou! Il faut que tu manges ta panade. Allez, ouvre la bouche!  
\- Ramens! RAMEEEN! AAAAHHHH Papa, RAMEN!  
\- SENKOUUUU! PAS PAR TERRE! Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle va m'achever cette gamine.**

Je lève un sourcil avant de sentir une aura dangereuse à côté de moi, me tournant doucement vers Sakura, celle-ci arborant un sourire crispé.

**\- Narutooo...est ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, concernant les ramens?  
\- Euuuh... pas bon pour les enfants en bas âge ?  
\- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ma filleule est, actuellement, en train d'en réclamer ?  
\- Ba euuuh... Je lui en ai jamais donné à la place d'un repas, promis mais... disons que je lui ai fait gouter pour voir si elle aimait?**

Aie... ça c'est moi qui rencontre le mur le plus proche après avoir pris un coup de poing version Sakura **_(3)_**. Note à moi-même, un enfant de dix-huit mois est trop jeune pour tenir un secret.

* * *

**Senkou, deux ans. Retour de mission en solo. Babysitteur du jour, Ino Yamanaka.**

Je frappe à la porte de la maison des Yamanaka, impatient de revoir Senkou. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur la mère de mon amie, me saluant avant de m'offrir un regard désolé qui me fait angoisser brusquement.

**\- Courage Naruto-kun. Tu vas en avoir besoin.  
\- Hein ?**

J'entends Ino descendre les escaliers de sa chambre, ma fille dans ses bras. Elle la pose au sol, faisant une petite mine sévère.

**\- Reste là avec ma maman, Senkou et sois sage hein.  
\- Oui, tata Ino.**

Elle se tourne vers moi et sort de la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de me pointer du toi.

**\- Toi !  
\- Euh, oui... moi ?  
\- N'AS TU DONC JAMAIS APPRIS A CET ENFANT A NE PAS FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ?! (4)  
\- Hein ? Mais je...  
\- Ces vernis m'avait couté une fortune en plus, ils venaient du pays de la glace. Lorsque j'ai vu le mur de ma chambre, j'ai faillis en pleurer!**

Bon, okay, vous comprenez quelque chose vous ? Moi pas. Je suppose que Senkou a encore fait des siennes et, bien sûr, comme elle a l'art de faire des bouilles tellement adorables qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir longtemps, c'est moi qui vais prendre. Je vais finir par avoir peur de rentrer de mission. Aïe! Je viens de me prendre un coup sur la tête.

**\- Oï, tu m'écoute oui ? Comment tu comptes faire pour arranger tout ça, hein? Je vais devoir repeindre ma chambre et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour retrouver des vernis de cette qualité.**

**\- Ba euuh... je payerai pour les dégâts, ce n'est pas un problème mais... elle a fait quoi exactement ?  
\- Ta merveilleuse fille a repeint les murs de ma chambre avec mes vernis à ongles les plus couteux, voilà ce qu'elle a fait !  
\- Oooh...Ça va, ce n'est pas encore trop grave...  
\- PAS TROP GRAVE ?!**

Bon d'accord, on ne doit pas avoir la même notion de la gravité d'une bêtise d'enfant par contre, j'aurais aimé ne pas manger le mur là.

* * *

**Senkou, deux ans et demi. Visite diplomatique de Gaara, Kazekage de Suna.**

**\- Senkou, Viens ici! Il faut que tu t'habille !  
\- Nooon...ahaha... veux paaas, na !**

Je suis en train de courir dans tout le manoir après ma fille qui refuse de s'habiller. Elle me désespère parfois.

**\- Allez, ma puce, on va être en retard.  
\- Veux pas alleeeer !**

Je soupire et finis par utiliser mes talents de Shinobi pour l'attraper et l'habiller du coup, elle se met à bouder, croisant les bras et gonflant les joues. Elle est adorable comme ça. Oui, je sais, je suis faible face à Senkou.

On sort du manoir, nous dirigeant vers l'Ichiraku ou j'ai rendez-vous avec Gaara. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. A vrai dire, la dernière fois, c'était pendant ma grossesse. J'étais à sept mois. Il avait plutôt bien réagit quoi que perplexe tout de même. Ce qui m'avais surprit c'est le fait qu'il ait deviné que Sasuke était le père comme si c'était une évidence.

Lorsqu'on arrive sur place, je le vois, assis au comptoir, m'attendant. Je m'approche, le saluant et m'excusant pour le retard avant d'assoir ma fille et de faire de même.

**\- Papa. Gaara lui ?  
\- Oui, ma puce. Dis bonjour.**

Senkou regarde Gaara, plissant des yeux alors qu'il la fixe également, égal à lui-même, l'expression un peu froide et ne laissant rien paraître. Ils se jaugent du regard un moment et je dois avouer que ça me mets un peu mal à l'aise.

**\- Senkou, tu ne peux pas fixer les gens comme ça, voyons.**

Elle détourne le regard, le posant sur moi avant de me sourire.

**\- Gaara comme papa.  
\- Hein ?**

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire, mon regard voyageant entre elle et Gaara alors que celui-ci arbore un léger sourire. Il se penche, venant ébouriffer ses cheveux.

**\- Tu as raison, Senkou. Papa et moi on est un peu pareil.**

Okay, je suis totalement largué et apparemment, mon expression doit-être amusante vu qu'ils se mettent à rire tous les deux.

**\- Elle est très futée ta fille. Je l'aime bien.  
\- Merci mais... tu m'expliques ?  
\- Non.  
\- Gaara !**

Je rentre avec Senkou après plusieurs heures et cela, sans avoir eu d'explications mais la journée s'est bien passée. Ma petite puce s'est bien amusée et j'ai découvert une facette du Kazekage que je ne connaissais pas. Il est très joueur avec les enfants. **_(5)_**

* * *

**Senkou, trois ans. Fin d'une journée de repos. Babysitteur du jour, Sakura Haruno.**

Je me tiens devant Sakura, à l'entrée de sa maison alors qu'elle me tend une guirlande de tissu en forme de petit bonhomme, la tête baissée.

**\- C'est Senkou qui a fait ça ? C'est joli.**

Je suis trop fier de ma fille sur ce coup-là, vraiment ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sakura relève la tête, m'offrant un regard coléreux comme elle en a le secret.

**\- Oh oui, très joli mais ça le serait encore plus si ELLE NE L'AVAIT PAS DÉCOUPÉ DANS MA ROBE PRÉFÉRÉE !**

Ah oui, tout de suite, je suis moins fier. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'étais pas là moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé de le faire, si ?

**\- Sérieusement, Naruto. C'est à croire que tu lui as appris à être comme toi quand tu étais enfant. Comment je fais-moi maintenant ? Cette robe, je ne la retrouverais plus, tu sais.  
\- Ba euuh... en même temps, ce n'est qu'une robe, non ?**

Je crois que je vais prendre une assurance avec option couverture en cas de collision avec un mur. Ça m'arrive bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

* * *

**Senkou, trois ans et demi. Heure du coucher avec Sakura Haruno.**

Il est vingt et une heure et... je tente désespérément de mettre ma fille au lit avec l'aide de Sakura. Vous avez déjà dû mettre une fille de trois ans survoltée et infatigable au lit ? Moi je fais ça tous les soirs... ou presque. Je n'y échappe que quand je suis en mission.

Senkou vient de passer entre mes jambes et d'éviter Sakura avec une habilité surprenante, filant se cacher je ne sais où afin d'échapper au coucher. On a beau être ninja, elle est vraiment douée pour se faufiler et nous esquiver et cela avec la grâce féline de son père.

**\- Bon dieu mais tu lui as donné du café récemment ou quoi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non!**

Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine où je trouve Senkou en train de se cacher sous la table en rigolant.

**\- Viens ici, petite peste !** **_(6)_**

Elle rigole de plus belle, tentant de s'échapper en prenant la direction opposée à celle où je me trouve mais c'est sans compter sur Sakura qui l'attend. Elle arrive enfin à l'attraper et la garde fermement dans ses bras.

**\- Maiiiis, mayaine Kura. Pas fatigué moi.  
\- Peut-être mais il est tard et à cet heure ci, les petites filles doivent aller au lit.**

Elle fait une petite mine boudeuse mais se laisse enfin faire.

Je suis affalé dans mon divan, soupirant de soulagement de voir la journée se terminer. Senkou a été particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui et si Sakura n'avait pas été là, je serais encore en train de lui courir après. Je me demande même où est ce que mon amie trouve encore le courage de lui lire une histoire.

Je laisse le calme ambiant m'envahir, le vent venant de la baie vitrée ouverte vient agiter mes cheveux et m'offrir une caresse agréable. J'aurais aimé que cela dure plus longtemps mais apparemment, des forces supérieures en ont décidé autrement. Alors que je me laisse totalement aller à la langueur du moment, un bruissement d'aile me fait ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Un corbeau... en plein milieu de mon salon... qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? Je le regarde avec lassitude, m'apprêtant à le faire sortir avant de me figer en voyant les yeux de l'animal. Le Sharigan...Itachi... non ce n'est pas possible, il est mort. Ça ne peut donc être qu'une seule personne, Sasuke... Je me lève et m'avance vers l'animal. En m'approchant je remarque le petit rouleau qu'il arbore à sa patte. Je le saisi avec douceur et récupère son "petit cadeau", l'examinant quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le sceau qui le scelle. Je m'entaille le pouce, y faisant une petite trace de sang et le rouleau s'ouvre, libérant une lettre m'étant destinée.

_Naruto,_

_Cela fait déjà très longtemps que je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles mais les circonstances en ont décidé autrement. Encore maintenant, il m'est dangereux de prendre contact avec toi mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Une sorte de pressentiment m'étreint depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu et elle n'a fait que grandir au fil du temps, attisant mon impatience._

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé la dernière fois, mais je t'expliquerais en temps voulu, lorsque je rentrerais._

_Il y a tant de questions que j'aimerais te poser mais le temps me manque alors je ne t'en poserais qu'une seule. Comment vas-tu?_

_Utilise le corbeau pour me répondre, il me retrouvera._

_S.U._

Je lis ces quelques lignes alors que mon cœur s'emballe furieusement dans ma poitrine. Il compte revenir. Quand, je ne sais pas mais il compte le faire et ça, c'est suffisant pour faire naître en moi un espoir incommensurable.

**\- Naruto ? Mais... tu pleures ?**

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux sous les paroles de Sakura, portant une main à mon visage avant de sourire grandement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je regarde mon amie avant de lui montrer le corbeau d'un signe de tête.

**\- C'est...Sasuke...**

Elle écarquille les yeux et se précipite jusqu'à moi.

**\- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu. Il dit quoi ? Dis-moi, s'il te plait.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire sous l'impatience de Sakura et lui tend le courrier mais au moment où elle pose ses mains sur celui-ci, il s'enflamme. Sasuke doit vraiment être dans une position délicate pour aller jusque-là. Sakura affiche une mine déçue mais je la remplace vite par de la joie en lui expliquant ce qu'il a écrit dans sa lettre.

J'ai envie de le voir et ce désir n'a jamais été aussi fort que là, tout de suite. Je vais chercher de quoi lui réponde, griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de papier avant d'enrouler celui-ci et de le sceller. Je ne lui parle pas de Senkou. Je ne veux pas lui annoncer comme ça.

**\- Sakura, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour garder Senkou ce soir. Je vais suivre cet oiseau. Je veux voir Sasuke.**

Je n'attends pas sa réponse, enfilant ma veste et mes sandales avant de saisir le volatile et d'y attacher mon message.

**\- D'accord mais fais attention à toi. Si tu n'es pas revenu dans une heure, j'envoie quelqu'un a ta recherche.  
\- Une heure... d'accord.**

Je lui offre un de mes plus beaux sourires en remerciement avant de sortir du manoir. Une heure, c'est peu mais tant pis. Je lâche le corbeau et commence à le suivre, utilisant la vision de Kyubi pour ne pas le perdre de vue et mon chakra pour suivre sa cadence. C'est que ça vole vite ces bêtes-là. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas le suivre bien longtemps, à ce rythme mais j'ose espérer que Sasuke n'est pas trop loin du village.

* * *

_Alors qu'un jeune blond courrait à en perdre haleine, à une petite heure de là, un autre jeune homme regardait les flammes du feu de camp face à lui, pensif, attendant une réponse avec impatience._

**_\- Oï, Sasuke, je te parle!  
\- Hm...?_**

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs soupira dédaigneusement en regardant les yeux vides de sentiment de son homologue brun._

**_\- C'est à qui que t'as envoyé un message là, Orochimaru?  
\- Non, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Je pense qu'il nous a fourni tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne faut plus compter sur lui maintenant.  
\- C'n'est pas bon ça.  
\- Hm... On y arrivera, Suigetsu. Ça va juste être plus long que prévu.  
\- Plus long ? Ca fait déjà presque quatre ans tu sais.  
\- Oui, je sais._**

_Ça oui, il le savait. Quatre longues années qu'il parcourait le monde pour récolter un maximum de preuves. Quatre longues années à se retenir de revenir à Konoha, de revenir auprès de lui. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées pendant un long moment, celles-ci toutes tournées vers une seule et unique personne._

**_\- Sasuke-kun, quelqu'un arrive. Il est rapide et ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.  
\- Bien, on lève le camp. Vous, vous partez devant. Je vous rejoindrais._**

_Le groupe plia rapidement bagage, éteignant le feu et emportant toutes leurs affaires. Le jeune homme brun se retrouva rapidement seul, allant se cacher dans des fourrées se trouvant prêt de leur campement, attendant la venue de l'intrus. Là où il se trouvait, il était indétectable. Son chakra était camouflé et son odeur masquée par les baies se trouvant face à lui. Il était content de compter Karin dans son équipe. Sa perception avait toujours été d'une utilité non négligeable._

_Un croassement parvint à ses oreilles, lui faisant lever la tête. Son corbeau était revenu au mauvais moment, hélas. Il l'empêcha de venir à lui, celui-ci restant dans les airs, dessinant des cercles autour du campement déserté. Et là, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que l'arrivée de l'inconnu et celui de son corbeau soit une coïncidence ? Devant, si proche et pourtant tellement loin, un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu trop pur pour son propre bien venait d'arriver. Naruto était juste magnifique. Il le vit faire le tour du campement du regard avant de l'entendre jurer, ne le quittant pas des yeux, tout son être le poussant à se montrer mais il résista tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Même si son cœur battait à tout rompre, même si son corps tremblait légèrement, il ne pouvait pas céder._

**_\- SASUKEEEE ! MONTRE-TOI !_**

_Il plissa les yeux, se demandant une seconde si le blond savait vraiment qu'il se trouvait encore là. Non, c'était impossible. Il vit le jeune homme regarder son corbeau attentivement, semblant se concentrer, surement à la recherche de la moindre trace de chakra._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke le vit tomber à genoux et l'entendit jurer une fois de plus avant de voir quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues. Celles-ci lui firent mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant une autre présence approcher avant de voir Kiba Inuzuka apparaitre dans son champ de vision, à son tour._

**_\- Naruto..._**

_Celui-ci se tourna vers le maître-chien alors que ce dernier s'approchait, l'accueillant dans ses bras. A cette vue, le jeune homme brun sentit une vague de jalousie le prendre mais ne bougea pas pour autant._

**_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
\- Je suis passé chez toi pour te faire un petit coucou et c'est Sakura qui m'a ouvert. Elle m'a expliquée ce qui se passait alors je suis venu tout de suite te rejoindre.  
\- Hm... D'accord...  
\- On devrait rentrer. Il n'est plus ici et je ne sens rien qui pourrait nous permettre de suivre une piste.  
\- ... Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles. J'ai tellement envie de le voir, Kiba...Juste le voir...  
\- Je sais mais tu te fais du mal pour rien là. Senkou a besoin de toi. Rentrons._**

_Sasuke écoutait la conversation, serrant les dents devant la proximité des deux hommes devant lui. Il ne voulait pas voir partir Naruto maintenant, pas avec l'Inuzuka mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer, c'était certain. Il n'aurait jamais la volonté de repartir si Naruto le suppliait de rester. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il finit par quitter sa cachette sans se faire voir, allant rejoindre son équipe, une question venant s'incruster doucement dans sa tête. Qui était cette Senkou dont Kiba avait parlé plus tôt ?_

_Lorsqu'il rattrapa son équipe, appela son corbeau et détacha le message que lui avait envoyé Naruto avant de le lire, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Même si ce n'était pas facile, ni pour Naruto, ni pour lui, des jours meilleur les attendait, l'un comme l'autre._

**A suivre...**

* * *

(1) **Mizu:** _eh ben, si elle est comme son paternel, le village court à sa perte...  
__**Taname: **__Oooh comme tu es cruelle avec ce pauvre Naru .  
(2) __**Mizu: **_Autant dire avoir une armée de clones...**  
****Taname: **Huhu, l'attaque des clones XD bon, okay, je sors...**  
(3) ****Mizu: **Les murs sont très attirants de nos jours ^^.**  
(4) ****Mizu: **Bah c'est Naruto quoi :)**  
****Taname: **Je n'aurais pas dis mieux u_u**  
(5) ****Mizu: **Ah, mon Gaara, c'est le meilleur comme d'hab... Avec ses beaux cheveux rouges... Ses yeux si doux... ... Bon ok, bêta hors service là.**  
****Taname: **XD Non mais j'avoue. Gaara c'est...Gaara quoi. .**  
(6) ****Mizu: **Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un?**  
****Taname: **A peine u_u


	7. Chapter six

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Grimmy:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Tu va être contente, la confrontation est proche, très proche. ^^  
**lorineda:** Je suis contente que cette fic t'amuse et que tu ais apprécié la façon donc j'ai construis ce chapitre. Et oui, un Sasuke jaloux, on adore toutes ca ^^. Tu vas être contente avec ce chapitre, comme beaucoup je pense d'ailleurs car arrive le grand moment.  
**Guest:** Que d'enthousiasme! Je culpabilise encore plus de vous avoir fais attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre mais le voilà enfin.^^

* * *

**Note de l'auteur 1: **Je m'excuse profondément pour mon retard. J'ai une vie plutôt chargée en ce moment et j'essaie de faire au mieux pour contenter tout le monde. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension.**  
Note de l'auteur 2:** Attention, léger risque de spoil dans ce chapitre pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans du manga.

* * *

**Chapitre six.**

Lorsque je suis rentré avec Kiba, Sakura nous attendait. La première chose qu'elle fit en me voyant fut de me prendre dans ses bras. Je devais certainement montrer une bien piètre expression. Mon cœur me faisait mal. J'avais tellement envie de le voir mais mon moral remonta bien vite en repensant à la lettre qu'il m'avait écrite. Il avait prévu de revenir et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

**Senkou, quatre ans. Une journée comme les autres au domaine Uchiha.**

Je me réveille en sursaut, me redressant d'un coup alors que le petit monstre de ma vie saute à pied joint sur mon lit, tenant son doudou d'une main. (Vous souvenez vous du t-shirt bleu marine que j'avais sortis des affaires de Sasuke ? Bien qu'il n'ait plus rien de semblable à un t-shirt, le doudou de ma fille, c'est lui.)

**\- Allez papa, debout !  
\- Senkou... s'il te plait. Ne crie pas et arrête de sauter comme ça sur le lit.  
\- Mais papa... il fait jour depuis longtemps déjà.**

Je soupire légèrement, ayant du mal à me réveiller correctement mais une fois fait, j'attrape ma fille et la couche sur le lit avant de la chatouiller, celle-ci se mettant à éclater de rire tout en se débattant.

**\- Ahahaha Papaaa... arrêteuuu...aahahah.**

Ces moments-là sont vraiment précieux à mes yeux. Voir le regard de Senkou s'illuminer de joie et de bonheur c'est juste... ça suffit à mon bonheur à vrai dire alors même s'il me manque quelque chose, même si l'absence de Sasuke est encore et toujours douloureuse, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être heureux, ici, avec le trésor de ma vie.

* * *

**Senkou, cinq ans. Une après-midi avec Iruka Umino.**

**\- Ruka, Ruka, on fait la course?**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec Iruka-sensei et je dois avouer que, vu comment Senkou l'a tout de suite appréciée, c'est dommage que nous ne faisons pas cela plus souvent. Elle l'a trainé un peu partout dans Konoha, lui montrant les endroits où elle aime jouer et là, elle se trouve dans ses bras, s'agitant, impatiente de découvrir l'endroit où il travaille, l'académie ninja.

**\- Euuuh... Oui, si tu veux.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il va être surprit, je pense. Lorsque Senkou demande à faire la course c'est pour faire une petite démonstration de ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Et oui, elle a beau n'être qu'une enfant, elle ne reste pas moins la fille du Jinchûriki et Kyubi et du dernier héritier Uchiha et malgré le fait que je lui ai demandée d'être discrète (Je ne veux pas que le conseil me tombe encore sur le coin de la tronche.) parfois c'est plus fort qu'elle.

**\- Senkou, tu y va doucement hein...  
\- Oui, papa...**

Je l'a voit rouler des yeux comme Sasuke savait le faire parfois, une pointe de nostalgie me gagnant alors qu'Iruka me regarde avec une légère surprise.

**\- Y aller doucement ? Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'une gamine de quatre ans puisse me battre quand même ?  
\- Oh tu sais, pour ce que j'en pense...**

Je lui offre un regard malicieux et un sourire voulant en dire beaucoup alors qu'il prend la mouche, déposant Senkou au sol et se préparant au départ.

**\- Le premier qui arrive à l'académie ?  
\- Oui, Ruka !**

Mon sourire s'élargit en constatant que, malgré tout, Iruka a gardé son âme d'enfant au font de lui. J'annonce le départ et vois Senkou laisser un peu d'avance à Iruka avant de filer, le dépassant et disparaissant de notre vue rapidement. Un léger rire me secoue lorsque je rejoins mon ancien sensei alors qu'il accélère, regardant ma fille disparaitre au loin avec incrédulité.

**\- C'est une plaisanterie ?**

Non vraiment, je ne peux pas me retenir. L'expression d'Iruka est trop magnifiquement drôle pour que je n'éclate pas de rire.

**\- Et ben alors, Iruka-sensei. On se laisse battre par une gamine de quatre ans ?**

Il grogne et met tout ce qu'il a dans sa course avant d'arriver à l'académie où Senkou nous attend sagement, un sourire fier et presque hautain illuminant son visage. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, je le vois chercher son souffle pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser et d'offrir un sourire à ma fille.

**\- Dis donc, tu es une rapide toi.**

Elle remercie Iruka pour le compliment avant de sauter dans ses bras, retrouvant une expression plus innocente.

**\- Tu me montre à l'intérieur ?  
\- Oui, allons-y.**

Nous entrons tous les trois dans l'académie, Iruka faisant la visite à ma fille, lui racontant quelques anecdotes au passage, n'oubliant pas d'en mentionner quelques-unes me concernant. Être entre ces murs me rend nostalgique. C'était le bon temps tout ça.

* * *

**Senkou, six ans. Journée de repos passée à restaurer le quartier Uchiha.**

Je suis dehors, avec Senkou, celle-ci courant joyeusement après Akamaru alors que Kiba m'aide à repeindre le mur face à nous.

**\- On est vraiment obligé de les laisser, les éventails ?  
\- Oui, Kiba. On en a déjà discuté.  
\- Mouai, n'empêche que ça serait plus facile de repeindre tout le mur de la même couleur.  
\- T'as fini de te plaindre, oui ?**

Je ris un peu sous les plaintes et les moues boudeuses de Kiba. Bien que nous soyons des adultes maintenant, il reste quand même un sacré gamin. Il rit à son tour avant de se reconcentrer sur le mur, tirant un peu la langue dans la manœuvre.

Ça fait deux jours qu'on est dessus et sans la merveilleuse intervention de ma fille, on aurait déjà fini. Et oui, mon petit monstre s'est découvert une âme d'artiste. On faisait une petite pause, le temps de boire quelque chose dans la cuisine alors qu'elle jouait, comme aujourd'hui, avec Akamaru. Lorsqu'on est revenu, on l'a trouvée, pinceau en main, barbouillant le mur avec de la peinture rouge, souriant de toute ses dents. " T'as vu, papa? Moi aussi je peints. C'est joli hein ?" qu'elle a déclarée. On s'est retrouvé sur le cul tous les deux, n'ayant même pas la volonté de la réprimander. Kiba en a même rit nerveusement. Après quelques minutes de... surprise, je dirais, je me suis quand même repris et lui ai expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec la peinture et en mettre sur le mur. Elle a fini par comprendre mais, pour être sûr, on évite de la laisser seule dehors quand il y a de la peinture dans le coin.

**\- Senkou, ma puce, tu veux bien aller chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine ?  
\- Ouiiii...**

Je la vois courir jusqu'à la maison, souriant avec tendresse. Elle a beau être turbulente et j'ai beau m'en prendre souvent plein la tronche à cause de ses bêtises, elle reste mon trésor et la personne la plus importante occupant ma vie.

Alors que je focalise toute ma concentration sur l'éventail que je suis en train de repeindre, je sursaute sous le cri de Senkou, celle-ci revenant comme un boulet de canon, se jetant dans mes bras.

**\- Papa ! Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. Un monsieur que je n'ai jamais vu.**

Je fronce les sourcils et dépose ma fille dans les bras de Kiba.

**\- Je vais voir, j'arrive.**

Je dépose mon pinceau avant de me diriger vers le manoir. J'entre et entend Akamaru grogner. Je me dirige vers celui-ci et le calme d'une caresse avant de relever le visage et d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la personne se trouvant face à moi.

* * *

_Ca faisait bientôt un an qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Il avait passé les portes discrètement, accompagné de son équipe, se dirigeant directement vers la tour Hokage. Il n'avait rencontré aucune résistance, rien. Apparemment, la paix qu'avait amené la fin de la dernière grande guerre été responsable du relâchement dans la sécurité des villages caché. Il se dit qu'il en toucherait, peut-être, un mot à l'Hokage._

_Il arriva à hauteur de la fenêtre du bureau de la cinquième, jetant un coup d'œil dans celui-ci afin de s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Comme ce fut le cas, il entra, suivi rapidement de Suigetsu, Jûgo et Karin._

**_\- Bonsoir, Godaime-sama._**

_Elle sursauta avant de poser ses yeux sur la team Hebi. Si elle fut surprise de les trouver là, elle n'en montra rien._

**_\- Uchiha Sasuke... Et sa petite équipe. Quelle surprise. Je suis étonné que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici sans que je ne sois informé de ta présence à Konoha.  
\- Hm... La sécurité laisse à désirer.  
\- C'est ce que je constate.  
\- Vous n'avez, pourtant, pas l'air aussi surprise que je ne me le fusse imaginé.  
\- J'ai eu vent de tes dernières... investigations. Je savais que le jour où tu te présenterais devant moi viendrait._**

_Le jeune homme fut surprit, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Qui avait bien pu informer la cinquième de ses dernières activités ?_

**_\- Orochimaru...  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- La question que tu te poses en ce moment...C'est Orochimaru qui m'en a informé.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez un quelconque contact avec lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas mais je suppose qu'il a cru bon de m'en informer afin de facilité la réhabilitation de son chère protégé._**

_Le jeune homme grogna légèrement, n'aimant pas le fait qu'Orochimaru ai pris cette liberté. L'avantage fut qu'il ne dû pas s'éterniser en explication longues et fastidieuse. Il déposa une pile de document sur le bureau de la "jeune" femme avant de reculer d'un pas et d'attendre, les bras croiser, la toisant de toute sa fierté d'Uchiha._

**_\- Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé. Tu es conscient que je ne peux pas te réhabilité comme ça, en claquant des doigts ? Surtout que je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.  
\- J'en suis conscient oui.  
\- Bien... Tant mieux. Il va me falloir étudier tous les documents que tu m'as apportés et surtout m'assurer de leur authenticité. De plus, il va me falloir prendre contact avec les villages cachés respectif de tes camarades pour traiter leurs cas. Étant donné les circonstances, ta réhabilitation peut-être facile, à condition que tu sois coopératif mais pour eux, je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. De plus, je n'ai aucune confiance en aucun de vous._**

_Elle soupira, lasse avant même de commencer. Elle savait que si elle ne donnait pas une chance à l'Uchiha, Naruto lui en voudrait toute sa vie._

**_\- Pendant ce temps, toi et tes "amis" serez enfermé dans nos cellules de détention où vous subirez un interrogatoire complet. Lorsque je jugerais que vous ne représentez aucun danger pour le village, peut-être vous laisserais-je en sortir.  
\- Quoi ? Mais...  
\- Karin, tais-toi !_**

_La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant se tut bien que son désaccord soit inscrit sur son visage. A ce moment-là, Jûgo avança d'un pas, prenant la parole._

**_\- Excusez-moi, Hokage-sama mais j'ai une requête me concernant.  
\- Je suis déjà au courant de ta situation, jeune homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut afin que tu ne doives pas te soucier de ton problème._**

_Il baissa la tête pour exprimer sa reconnaissance avant de retourner à la place qu'il occupait plus tôt. C'est donc après ça, qu'ils passèrent presque une année complète dans les sous-sols de Konoha, derrière les barreaux sans que personne ne le sache, hormis l'Hokage, le conseil, Ibiki et les quelques ANBU s'occupant d'eux._

_Et maintenant, Sasuke se trouvait devant la cinquième, libéré de sa cellule, l'écoutant statuer sur son cas et celui de ses compagnons._

**_\- Après votre coopération et la vérification de toutes les informations que tu nous as confié, te voilà libre... ou presque. Tu es, à présent, assigné à résidence sous la surveillance d'une équipe ANBU. Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de quitter le quartier Uchiha ni de voir tes petits camarades. Jûgo est libre depuis trois mois maintenant. Son intégration se passe bien et nous avons réussi à sceller partiellement sa marque maudite. Karin ne va pas tardée à être libérée à son tour mais j'ai quelques questions à lui posée encore, concernant son identité. J'aimerais savoir quel lien de parenté l'a lie à Naruto. Pour Suigetsu, cela va être plus compliqué. La Mizukage est plus que réticent à sa réhabilitation malgré les éléments que l'on détient pour sa défense.  
\- Hm... Merci pour le mal que vous vous donnez pour eux.  
\- Ne me remercie pas encore, Uchiha. Un seul faux pas et vous pourriez tous vous retrouver sur l'échafaud plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez._**

_Sasuke tiqua mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il savait que cette femme n'avait pas confiance en lui. Personne n'avait confiance en lui d'ailleurs, à part, peut-être, Naruto._

_Tsunade fit appeler une équipe ANBU afin de l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui, donnant des directives claires avant que ça dernière phrase ne le fasse tiquer une nouvelle fois bien qu'il n'en montra rien._

**_\- Vous prendrez soin de ne pas perturber la tranquillité du propriétaire des lieux et de sa fille. Suis-je bien claire ?  
\- Oui, Hokage-sama.  
\- Bien. Uchiha, tu peux disposer._**

_Lorsqu'elle vit l'incompréhension, discrète mais bien présente, dans les yeux de Sasuke, elle lui offrit un regard presque diabolique qui le fit frémir. Les femmes pouvaient être machiavéliques, il le savait et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le quartier Uchiha, plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant de quel propriétaire parlait la cinquième. A ce qu'il sache, le seul pouvant encore se vanter de porter ce titre, c'était lui._

_Les ANBU chargé de le surveillé c'était dispersé et bien qu'il sentait leurs présences, il ne pouvait les voir. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'ils l'encadrent jusqu'à chez lui mais, apparemment, il c'était trompé. Tant mieux, il n'en serait que plus discret comme ça._

_Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, la première chose qui le frappa fut que l'atmosphère froide et angoissante qui régnait ici avant son départ semblait avoir disparu au profil de quelque chose de plus doux et chaleureux. La deuxième chose fut les quelques changement qu'il put relever par-ci, par là. Le quartier devait-être en cours de rénovation, il ne voyait que ça. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il fronça les sourcils. Le Manoir semblait être totalement remit à neuf et quand il entra, il constata que l'endroit était habité. Qui avait donc investit sa maison et pourquoi donc la Godaime l'avait envoyé ici dans ce cas?_

_Il fit le tour du rez-de- chaussée, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'une petite fille aux cheveux aussi noir que les sien apparut devant lui, accompagnée d'un immense chien qu'il crut reconnaître comme Akamaru. La vague idée que Kiba ai pu se permettre de s'installer chez lui le traversa une seconde mais cela semblait peu probable. La gamine le regarda une seconde avant de pousser un cri alors que le molosse lui faisait face, grognant en montrant des dents. Il l'a vit ensuite faire demi-tour en courant et là, il crut avoir rêvé. Est ce qu'il avait bien vu ? Était-ce bien le symbole de son clan qui trônait fièrement dans le dos de la robe de cette gamine ? Il l'aurait bien suivie mais Akamaru ne semblait pas être de cet avis._

_Il entendit, un peu plus loin, la petite fille appelée son papa et le prévenir de sa présence et il ne put s'empêcher de se figer en entendant la voix lui répondant. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il eut confirmation en voyant une tête blonde apparaitre devant lui quelques secondes plus tard. Celle-ci s'abaissant sur Akamaru, lui offrant une caresse pour qu'il se calme avant de lui faire face. Il vit ses yeux, si bleus, s'ouvrir en grand en le voyant et son cœur se mit à tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Naruto était là, devant lui, éludant toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête il y avait une seconde à peine._

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre six. Je suis encore désolée pour le retard et, hélas, cela ne risque pas de s'améliorer bien que je fais au mieux pour vous faire parvenir la suite le plus rapidement possible. En tout cas, merci à Mizu, ma béta, pour sa correction malgré son emploi du temps également chargé. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	8. Chapter sept

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Grimmy****: **Merci pour tes encouragements. Hé oui, je suis une grande sadique, surtout qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour vous poster la suite. J'espère que cette suite répondra à tes attentes et qu'elle vaudra le coup d'avoir été patient. Bonne lecture ;) .  
**Shinji-inu**: Pour prendre mon temps... on peut dire que je l'ai pris mais promis ce n'était pas fait exprès. Voici donc la suite tant attendue, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Boone lecture. ^^  
**Guest****: **Oui, je sais, tout le monde doit avoir envie de me taper sur les doigts pour avoir prit tant de temps à poster la suite après une fin de chapitre comme celle-ci mais me revoilà. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et vaudra le coup d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Bonne lecture. ^^  
**loriineda****: **N'hurle pas trop fort, je ne voudrais pas que tu dérange les voisins par ma faute xD. Voici la suite tant attendue avec toutes mes excuses pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour la postée. Promis, j'irais me faire châtier pour ca. Bonne lecture. ^^  
**Saki****: **Je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. ^^ Bonne lecture.  
**Wany****:** Merci pour ta review et contente que ca te plaise. Voici la suite et désolé pour le retard. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Note de l'auteur****: **Vous l'avez attendu si longtemps mais la voilà, la suite. Je m'excuse auprès de tout mes lecteur/trice pour cette longue attente. Et dire que je ne peux même pas blâmer ma béta parce que cela fait un moment qu'elle a corrigée ce chapitre T.T. Merci pour son travail d'ailleurs qui est, à mes yeux, excellent. Comment ca, je change de sujet? Pas vrai d'abord! Donc, je vais tentée de reprendre un rythme plus sérieux pour la publication de cette fic mais je ne vous promet rien. Sachez juste que son écriture est terminée et que donc, vous aurez, forcement, la fin, un jour où l'autre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de mettre une review, ce qui m'encourage à continuer sans relâche.  
Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

**Chapitre sept.**

J'entre et entend Akamaru grogner, me dirige vers celui-ci et le calme d'une caresse avant de relever le visage et d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la personne se trouvant face à moi.

Sasuke... J'ai du mal à y croire et mes neurones ne m'aident pas, ayant, apparemment, décidé de se faire la malle. Je suis totalement figé alors que mon cœur fait de grosses embardées dans ma poitrine. Il est là, devant moi, fier et droit et juste... magnifique. Au moment où mon regard s'est posé sur lui, ses yeux ont capturé les miens et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à m'en défaire alors que le silence règne entre nous, seuls les halètements d'Akamaru perturbant légèrement celui-ci. C'est ce dernier qui me sort de ma contemplation en léchant ma main, me faisant détourner le regard. Je me baisse à sa hauteur, caressant son crane une seconde avant de saisir son visage afin qu'il focalise son attention sur moi.

**\- Akamaru, va rejoindre Kiba et Senkou et rassure les, d'accord ?**

Il semble avoir compris et me répond d'un aboiement avant de sortir en courant, balançant joyeusement la queue.

Une fois l'animal partit, je me redresse et fait, à nouveau, face à Sasuke, hésitant sur la marche à suivre et luttant contre le désir de me jeter dans ses bras. Mon cœur n'en peut plus de battre et le silence se fait doucement lourd. Que lui dire ? Par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne sais même pas si l'homme que j'ai en face de moi est le même que celui qui habite mon cœur.

Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées et contre toute attente, c'est lui qui rompt le silence.

**\- Je suis surpris... de te trouver ici...**

Je souris nerveusement sous ses paroles, n'étant pas sur de ce que je vais lui répondre.

**\- Est ce que... ça te dérange ? ...enfin, oui, je suis bête, ça doit forcément te déranger mais...  
\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu es là... et surtout pourquoi la gamine que j'ai vue avant que tu n'arrives porte le symbole du clan Uchiha dans son dos.**

... Et je lui réponds quoi moi ? J'aurais préféré amener ca plus en douceur surtout que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir lui dire, ni à lui, ni à Senkou. Je ne veux pas la perturbée plus que nécessaire et comme je ne connais pas les projets futur de l'homme se trouvant devant moi, je ne peux pas lui permettre d'apparaître dans sa vie brusquement alors qu'il risquerait d'en disparaitre avec tout autant de brutalité.

J'ai rêvé ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois, voulant le voir revenir pour lui dire qu'il avait une fille, une famille qui l'attendait ici mais maintenant que ce rêve devient réel, je me dois de penser à Senkou avant tout.

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir répondre à cette question... du moins, pas maintenant. Baa-chan sait que tu es ici ?  
\- Baa-chan ?  
\- Tsunade-sama...  
\- Oui. Elle m'a assignée à résidence. Une équipe ANBU surveille la maison en ce moment même... enfin, c'est moi qu'ils surveillent, pour être plus précis.**

Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aie une GRANDE discussion avec Baa-chan. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour me mettre au pied du mur. Et là, je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à ce que je ferais si Sasuke revenait. Ça doit faire une bonne semaine qu'elle s'est mise à me poser un tas de question le concernant. Là, maintenant, je sais pourquoi et du coup, une question s'impose en moi.

**\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es à Konoha?  
\- Ca va faire un an.  
\- Oh putain, je vais me la faire! Cette vieille peau va me le payer. Foi d'Uzumaki qu'elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça! Un an...mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ne m'a pas mise au courant!**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'emporter, pestant contre cette vieille bique qui a osée me cacher ca si longtemps. Sasuke lève un sourcil sous ma réaction et c'est ma fille qui me fait taire en me sautant dans les bras, Kiba ne tardant pas à se montrer également.

A la vue de l'Uchiha, le maître-chien prend une posture défensive alors que ce dernier le toise du regard.

**\- Uchiha...  
\- Inuzuka...**

Et là, c'est le drame. Je devrais expliquer à Kiba que parfois, fermer sa grande gueule de clébard serait bénéfique à beaucoup de monde. Je l'aime bien hein, mon petit Kiba mais... Il a l'art de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat sans même s'en rendre compte, même après coup.

Ma fille fronce les sourcils avant de descendre de mes bras et d'avancer face à Sasuke, le toisant du regard de toute sa petite fierté. Là, tout de suite, on ne peut nier leur lien de parenté tellement il saute aux yeux.

**\- Toi aussi t'es un Uchiha, Monsieur?**

Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée. Je vois Sasuke poser son regard sur Senkou et l'observer avec attention. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. C'est ce moment-là que Sakura choisit pour arriver, entrant dans la maison comme une furie.

**\- Naruto, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on m'a dit. Un client à Ino aurait vu Sa-**

Elle s'arrête brusquement en entrant dans la pièce, tombant sur Senkou et Sasuke s'observant mutuellement, semblant vouloir, l'un comme l'autre, sonder les pensées de leur vis à vis. L'expression de Sakura est envahie par la surprise mais elle se reprend vite.

**\- Je vois que... tu es déjà au courant. Bonjour Sasuke.**

Il ne lui répond pas et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué sa présence. Cet échange de regard dure encore quelques secondes alors que ses yeux noirs se lèvent pour se poser sur moi, son trouble parfaitement lisible dans ceux-ci.

**\- Cette fille c'est...**

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, réagissant au quart de tour, prenant Senkou dans mes bras et la déposant dans ceux de Sakura.

**\- Ma puce, tu vas faire un tour avec marraine ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de t'emmener à l'Ichiraku.  
\- Ouaiiiis, des ramen!**

Sakura m'interroge du regard mais acquiesce.

**\- Il faut que je parle avec Sasuke. Kiba va venir avec vous et je viendrais la chercher chez toi quand on aura fini.  
\- Hein ? Mais, Naru-  
\- S'il te plait, Kiba...**

Kiba grommelle mais abdique, suivant Sakura et Senkou. J'attends qu'ils soient dehors avant d'inviter Sasuke à s'assoir dans le salon, lui proposant un thé qu'il refuse, attendant que je m'installe moi-même, me fixant avec la ferme intention d'avoir des réponses.

**\- Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment c'est possible. Cette gamine, c'est ma...**

Il hésite, n'osant surement pas prononcer ces mots parce que ça rendrait la chose réelle et je le comprends mais finis sa phrase à sa place.

**\- Oui, Senkou est ta fille.**

Son expression se ferme et il fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit, le malaise palpable.

**\- Tu ne m'as rien dis.  
\- Comment aurais-je pu te le dire, tu n'étais pas là!  
\- Tu aurais pu le faire lorsque j'ai pris contact avec toi il y a trois ans!  
\- Non, je voulais te le dire de vive voix.**

Le ton monte petit à petit, pour lui, parce qu'il est en colère d'apprendre seulement maintenant qu'il a une fille âgée de six ans, pour moi parce que son absente a été trop pesante, trop longue, trop douloureuse.

**\- De vive voix ?! Mais, Naruto, c'est quelque chose que tu aurais dû me dire dès que tu en avais eu l'occasion. Si j'avais su je...  
\- Tu quoi ? Tu serais revenu plus tôt ?  
\- Je... non...**

Il se calme brusquement, prit en faute alors que moi je boue de l'intérieur, blessé par sa réponse même si je la connaissais déjà. Je me lève, commençant à faire les cents pas.

**\- Sept ans, c'est très long, Sasuke et ça a été dur pour moi, douloureux et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu sans trop de difficulté c'est parce qu'elle était là. Je me devais de le faire pour elle. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais réussis si, après t'avoir mis au courant, tu n'étais pas revenu et maintenant que je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je ne pense pas vouloir t'intégrer dans sa vie. La douleur que j'ai ressentie et que je ressens encore, je ne veux pas qu'elle la connaisse.  
\- Je comprends...**

Je fronce les sourcils sous ses mots. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela et bien que sa compréhension me rassure, elle me fait mal aussi. Alors c'est tout ? Il n'a donc pas l'intention de me faire changer d'avis ? Mon cœur se serre jusqu'à ce qu'il complète sa réponse.

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer, loin de là et je respecterais ta volonté seulement, je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire non plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps à revenir. J'aurais aimé revenir plus tôt, vraiment. Ça a été long pour toi mais pour moi aussi et maintenant que je suis de retour, je m'assurerais de me faire une place dans la vie de notre fille et aussi dans la tienne. Je ne m'imposerais pas non mais je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu m'autorise à prendre cette place.**

Je l'écoute, me perdant un peu dans ses yeux et me retrouvant surpris autant par ses paroles que par le fait que ça doit être la première fois que je l'entends parler autant. Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'aimerais croire en ses mots mais le puis-je vraiment ? Et puis, je suis étonné qu'il accepte tout ça si vite. Réalise-t-il vraiment ?

**\- Nous verrons mais je t'interdis de lui dire que tu es son père.  
\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il faut déjà que je m'y fasse moi-même et puis... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre comment ça a été possible. Tu es tombé enceint ?**

Ba oui, teme! Elle ne m'est pas tombée du ciel. Je laisse un léger rire m'échapper à cette pensée avant d'hocher la tête.

**\- C'est grâce à Kurama. Mon sexy-méta me permet d'enfanter et comme... et bien... tu sais bien. Cette nuit-là, tu... tu m'as fait l'amour sous mes deux formes.**

Cet enfoiré arbore un sourire en coin genre fier de lui en plus alors que son regard... gloups... pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

**\- Oui, je sais. Je m'en souviens très bien...**

Moi aussi, trop bien même et il m'est difficile de repousser les flashs qui me reviennent de cette nuit, là tout de suite. Malgré moi, mon regard plonge dans le sien et quelques rougeurs s'installent sur mes joues mais je résiste à l'envie de me perdre totalement dans la nuit de ses yeux, détournant le regard avant de m'éclaircir la voix, gêné.

**\- Donc, Baa-chan t'as assigné à résidence... J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de déménager sous peu mais s'il le faut...**

Je ris nerveusement et à dire vrai, ma gorge se noue. Cette maison est devenue la mienne et celle de Senkou et autant elle que moi, nous l'aimons. Si nous devons partir, je sais que ça lui brisera le cœur.

**\- Non...  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de déménager. J'aime ce que tu as fait de cet endroit et c'est moi qui partirais si tu ne veux pas que l'on vive sous le même toit.**

Je déglutis sous ses paroles, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'ai choisis cette maison parce que c'est celle de Sasuke et parce que je voulais qu'on y vive tous ensemble, comme une vraie famille mais les choses ont changées depuis.

**\- Je voudrais juste savoir, la chambre d'Itachi...  
\- Je n'y ai pas touché. C'est la seule pièce où rien n'a changé.  
\- D'accord... Merci.**

Un silence s'installe, Sasuke gardant son regard sur moi, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

**\- Pourquoi cette maison ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si tu es devenu propriétaire du quartier dans sa totalité et je suppose que c'est le cas, pourquoi avoir choisi cette maison ?**

Parce que c'est la tienne, teme. Parce que c'est ici, avec toi que je voulais vivre.

**\- Parce qu'elle me plaisait, voilà tout. Elle est spacieuse et bien située et puis... Senkou l'aime beaucoup aussi.**

Il a l'air un peu septique, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. En même temps, c'est tellement loin de la vérité. Enfin, elle me plait bien sûr et c'est vrai qu'elle est spacieuse et bien située mais je m'en fiche totalement de ça. Elle aurait été petite et au fin fond du quartier Uchiha, je l'aurais choisie quand même.

**\- Senkou... C'est original comme prénom.  
\- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Personne ne comprend pourquoi j'ai choisis ce prénom et pourtant je trouve que ça tombe sous le sens.  
\- Je l'aime bien moi... ce prénom.**

Je relève la tête, regardant Sasuke avec surprise et une pointe de satisfaction.

**\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui... Senkou Uzumaki... ça sonne bien.  
\- Senkou Uzumaki Uchiha...**

A son tour de me regarder avec surprise, une pointe de fierté présente également dans ses yeux.

* * *

Je suis sur la route pour aller chercher ma fille, plongé dans mes pensées. Le retour de Sasuke chamboule vraiment beaucoup de chose en moi. On a passé le restant de l'après-midi à discuter, principalement des changements effectués dans le quartier de son clan. Il a aussi visité le manoir et je retire une certaine fierté de constater que ce que j'en ai fait lui plait.

J'arrive devant l'Ichiraku, me demandant bêtement si Sakura, Kiba et Senkou s'y trouvent encore. Je passe les rideaux ornant la devanture et les voient assit au comptoir, riant joyeusement et cette vue ne peut que m'arracher un sourire. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, le trésor de ma vie me suffit à être heureux.

Je m'avance vers eux et m'installe à côté de Sakura, commandant un bol de ramen au miso. Ben quoi ? N'est pas arrivé le jour où j'irais à l'Ichiraku sans manger, au moins, un bol de ramen. Mes deux amis se tournent vers moi, leur regard me criant de leur raconter comment ça c'est passer, m'arrachant un soupir.

**\- Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé...  
\- Raconte!  
\- Pas maintenant.**

Non, pas maintenant et surtout pas devant Senkou. Sakura me fais des yeux de chien battu mais je ne cède pas, me concentrant sur mon bol de nouille alors que Senkou semble en grande discussion avec... Akamaru. Le pire c'est que quand on les regarde, on a l'impression qu'ils se comprennent. Elle adore ce chien comme elle adore Kiba. Dans d'autre circonstance, je pense que j'aurais cédé à ses avances depuis longtemps. J'ai été tenté parfois et, bien que l'on ait rien fait de concret, j'avoue m'être déjà laissé un peu aller avec lui, pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte qu'il me fixe, semblant ailleurs lui aussi. Je lui offre un sourire qui semble le réveiller et qu'il me rend mais je sens que quelque chose le tracasse. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, les gars, mais il faut que je vous laisse. Je suis attendue. Naruto, je passerais demain matin chez toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir discuter avec Sasuke.  
\- Hm... Ça ne me dérange pas et ... désolé du coup. Tu voulais surement profiter de son retour aussi et je l'ai un peu... accaparé.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Vu les circonstances, c'est normal.**

Elle nous salue et embrasse Senkou avant de partir, Kiba venant prendre sa place à côté de moi. Le silence s'installe avant qu'il ne soupire, me faisant tourner la tête face à lui.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kiba ?  
\- Hein ? Ah si si, ça va... C'est juste que...  
\- Que ?**

Il pousse un nouveau soupire avant de plonger son regard dans le mien, sérieux. Il me fait presque peur là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, lui qui arbore toujours un sourire animal et qui est loin d'être du genre sérieux.

**\- Écoute, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que si je n'ai jamais réussis à t'atteindre vraiment c'est parce qu'il est trop présent dans ton cœur et que, maintenant qu'il est revenu, ça ne sert plus à rien que j'espère quoi que ce soit mais... S'il te plait, fais attention... pour Senkou mais aussi pour toi. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, pas après autant d'année sans savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant ce temps. Promet moi d'être prudent.**

Hein ? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là ? Je rêve ou... J'ai loupé quelque chose, je pense. Je sais que je plais à Kiba, ça d'accord mais là, j'ai nettement l'impression que c'est plus que ça. Mon cœur se serre alors que je sonde son regard, y lisant de la tristesse et de la résignation.

**\- Kiba, je...  
\- Non... je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ne t'excuse pas. Ça ne sert à rien et puis, je pense être bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux...**

Il laisse un léger rire nerveux lui échapper avant de détourner le regard et moi ben... je suis sur le cul. Il cachait bien son jeu tout ce temps.

**\- Bon, il se fait tard... je te raccompagne ?**

Je le regard un moment, triste parce que je n'ai rien vu et parce qu'il a raison. Sans Sasuke, j'aurais pu, j'en suis sûr, tomber amoureux de lui. Je finis par hocher la tête et me lever, payant Teuchi avant de sortir du restaurant. Kiba me suit après avoir installé Senkou sur le dos d'Akamaru, celle-ci commençant doucement à fatiguée, s'accrochant aux poils blanc et posant sa tête sur celle du chien.

Le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence et nous arrivons rapidement devant le manoir. J'invite Kiba à rentrer mais il refuse, me remerciant, ayant retrouvé l'expression que je lui connais. Senkou descend du dos d'Akamaru avant d'entrer en trombe dans la maison, toute trace de fatigue disparue. Je sens que je vais encore galérer pour la coucher.

**\- Bonne soirée, Naruto...  
\- Merci, à toi aussi...**

Il semble hésiter alors que je l'interroge du regard avant sursauter.

**\- Et puis merde...**

Il s'avance brusquement jusqu'à moi, passant un bras autour de ma taille et m'attirant à lui avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, profitant de ma surprise pour approfondir l'échange. Je suis totalement figé par la surprise, les yeux grands ouverts alors que mon cœur pulse dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous embrassons mais il y met tant de passion et de... désespoir. Touché, je finis par répondre à l'échange, posant mes mains sur ses bras et fermant doucement les yeux.

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre, brisant notre échange et me faisant ouvrir les yeux sur le visage de Kiba. Son attention se porte sur un point derrière moi, les traits plus durs qu'à leur habitude. Je suis son regard et tombe dans deux orbes sombres et glacials avant de reculer d'un pas, comme pris en faute. Sasuke et Kiba se défient du regard, rendant l'ambiance électrique jusqu'à ce que Senkou intervienne, venant jusqu'à moi.

**\- Dis, papa, je ne trouve pas mon doudou, il est où ?**

Je baisse le regard sur elle, cachant mon malaise et lui souriant.

**\- Je dis au revoir à Kiba et je vais te le chercher, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.**

Elle regarde Kiba le faisant se pencher pour lui faire un bisou avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi, murmurant à mon oreille.

**-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça. Ça serait bien trop facile pour lui.**

Il s'écarte ensuite, m'offrant un sourire animal comme il en a le secret avant de partir, me laissant perplexe et plus que surprit. Je ferme la porte avant de prendre la main de Senkou, passant à côté de Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé.

**\- Ton doudou est dans la buanderie. Je l'ai lavé ce matin.**

**A suivre...  
**

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Si c'est le cas ( ou même si ca ne l'est pas) n'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une petite review. A la prochaine fois pour le prochain chapitre.  
**


End file.
